Sisters
by shiprizzles
Summary: Rizzles AU. Jane e Maura se tornam colegas após passarem por uma infância conturbada. Dividem a fase adolescente, assim como se cruzam quando adultas. A fic retrata o desenvolvimento do relacionamento entre duas pessoas de diferentes personalidades e como a convivência pode interferir nos planos e decisões de cada uma.
1. Chapter 1

_Não pude evitar por algumas expressões em inglês. Pra mim, é inevitável escrever/visualizar nossos personagens dialogando sem que seja em sua língua nativa. Mas me segurei bastante e reduzi ao máximo. Boa leitura, guys!_

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Boston – Estados Unidos, 1992._

Nos noticiários de todas as televisões da região se repercutia o assassinato de um dos membros de uma família simples, descendentes de italianos. Charles Hoyt, O Cirurgião, como era chamado, havia feito mais uma vítima. Seu trabalho, no entanto, havia sido interrompido pelo jovem promissor, policial Vincent Korsak.

O cenário gritava toques de Hoyt. Francesco "Frank" Rizzoli sentado em um dos sofás, mãos e pés amarrados e garganta perfeitamente cortada. Não que houvesse uma grande bagunça no local. Charles era, no mínimo, cauteloso. A sensação de êxtase que sentia em suas veias enquanto o brilho de medo transparecia nos olhos de suas vítimas, lhe causava orgasmos mentais. Angela Rizzoli havia sido estuprada. Felizmente ou não, estava inconsciente na maior parte do processo.

Era apenas a quarta família na série de assassinatos em Boston. Infelizmente, Hoyt encontrou a figura magra, trêmula, de cabelos longos, pretos e cacheados. A pequena garota de nove anos o encarava com um medo genuíno, que contrastava com a intensidade dos olhos castanhos.

"Ah... Jane!" – A voz distinta de Charles ecoou na sala antes de tudo acontecer como um borrão negro, doloroso e confuso.

Dois tiros; E a luz a cegou.

* * *

_Lyon – França, 1992._

Pequenos dedos batucavam delicadamente a mesa de madeira velha e mal cuidada. Os fios de cabelo loiros presos numa fita e o vestido num tom rosa claro. Os nove anos não lhe faziam jus à extrema beleza e inteligência da garota que sentia o coração acelerar, sem querer, cada vez que a "Miss Happiness" aparecia em sua visita mensal. Os olhos claros, num tom caramelizado, atentos - Suplicantes, no fundo. Na noite anterior, havia ido para o quarto mais cedo: Olhara para as outras meninas e as viu rezar. Franziu o cenho, olhando para as próprias mãos e um pouco sem jeito, juntou-as numa tentativa de imitar as colegas de quarto. Fechara os olhos por alguns segundos, suspendeu a respiração e esperou. Nada. Nenhuma palavra. Balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros em seguida e fora deitar.

Sabia que a "Miss Witch" olharia os dentes e as unhas. Apontaria e xingaria aquelas que não estivessem bem cuidadas. Pobre dessas! Teriam que lavar os banheiros dos dormitórios masculinos. Mas a pequena Maura cuidava-se e preocupava-se em não dar trabalho. Fazia suas tarefas, ajudava as outras mulheres e obedecia, ainda que, por algum tempo, a "Miss Happiness" não a notasse.

Não naquele dia.

"Miss Hapiness" na verdade, era assistente social que buscava algumas crianças para casais que desejavam adotar crianças mais velhas. A "Miss Witch" era só aquela que se fazia ranzinza e intolerante a fim de manter o Orfanato nas rédeas. Mas isso Maura só soube depois.

O casal Isles, de classe alta, havia passado anos desde o casório na tentativa de ter um bebê. Frustrados após os abortos que Constance sofreu, decidiram pela adoção. Para Maura, que esperava por isso há anos, era mágico. No entanto, poucos meses após se mudar para a grande mansão de seus novos pais, a pequena dos cachos dourados percebera que não era tão diferente do Orfanato. Tinha uma cama maior, um quarto só pra si. Brinquedos, piscina, jardim. Não havia aquelas garotas maiores que zombavam e batiam. Não havia a "Miss Witch", nem a comida mal cozida. Mas a falta de carinho permanecia. O vazio de um abraço, um olhar, um carinho. Seus pais viajavam periodicamente e cada vez mais era raro vê-los juntos. Logo, Maura conheceu os livros. Interessou-se pela literatura, pela ciência, pela arte. Encantou-se pela moda e enxia-se de curiosidades que lhe surgiam durante as noites. Distanciou-se das pessoas e exiliou-se no quarto. Como boa garota, não fazia barulho. Não interrompia conversas; Não chamava atenção. Quando caía, ao brincar com alguns pássaros na varanda, segurava o choro e escondia a ferida. Cuidava-se sem ajuda. O escuro não fazia parte da lista de seus medos e nomes científicos extensos eram seus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Boston, 1995._

Três anos. Jane encarou as mãos antes de cobri-las com as luvas pretas, finas. Seu Pop diria que não havia nada para esconder, mas a garota alta e magrela não evitara a vergonha e um terço de culpa sobre seus ombros. Era fácil, agora, se levantar e encarar todos os outros rostos lá de fora. Sorrir, se deixar distrair-se, jogar, comemorar uma vitória do Red Sox e irritar-se com Angela, cada vez que sua mãe insistia em comprar-lhe um vestido. Mas dentro de seu quarto as coisas eram complicadas. Difícil de respirar.

Apertando os dedos uns nos outros, a dor latejava em suas palmas.

Para aliviar a culpa, Jane permitiu-se fazer aulas de balé por sua mãe. Mesmo que a fizesse sentir-se estranha e desajeitada no meio de tanta sutileza e sensibilidade que a dança exigia. Em contramão, a jovem italiana dividia seu tempo livre entre praticar futebol e basebol. Aprendera a não falar muito sobre si, entendeu a necessidade do sarcasmo e a rir de situações extremamente desconfortantes enquanto estivesse na frente de qualquer outra pessoa. Fechou-se e aprendeu a manusear os sentimentos contraditórios que lhe surgiam durante as noites. Desejou ter irmãos. Quis continuar a trabalhar da mesma maneira que ajudava seu pai, quando necessário, no ramo de eletricidade e encanações; E assim o fez. Entendia que Angela necessitaria de ajuda e passou a economizar o quanto pôde.

Conheceu Barry Frost na escola, um moreno de sua altura, de olhos grandes, negros. Ele era humilde, assim como ela e, não que eles fossem íntimos ao ponto de compartilharem suas fraquezas, mas se faziam companhia e a lealdade era gritante entre si.

* * *

_Lyon, 1995._

Em seu aniversário de 12 anos, uma fita de seda segurava os cachos moldados e loiros da garotinha de seios já avantajados. A graciosidade ao andar já se fazia presente, a ingenuidade cintilava em seus olhos e o sorriso – pouco usual – era extraordinário. Haviam convidados por toda a parte, ainda que nenhum rosto lhe fosse familiar. Cumprimentava as visitas com educação e se fez feliz por ver seus pais presentes, diferentemente das outras festas. Certo momento, já próximo ao final do dia, Constance e seu marido chamaram a garota para uma conversa que, alegre, se dispôs rapidamente a atende-los. Pedindo licença ao sentar-se próxima a eles, sentiu a face corar levemente enquanto o sorriso não era contido. Os pequenos dedos inquietos se buscavam e o nervosismo tomava conta do pequeno corpo. Em sua cabecinha, milhares de planos. Algumas brincadeiras que havia aprendido, ou apenas uma boa conversa sobre os projetos que havia concluído na escola, suas ótimas notas ou seu desempenho no concurso de química e física.

"Maura, minha querida... Temos uma surpresa pra você."

Os orbes claros da moça viram o papel impresso em sua frente. Tomou-o em mãos e rapidamente entendeu. Piscou, sem poder sustentar o mesmo sorriso de antes e forçou um outro. Sentia como se uma mão apertasse seu interior e sua cabeça latejou. Àquele ponto, Maura já sabia controlar as lágrimas e fora fácil contornar a situação. Alargou o sorriso e encarou os dois em sua frente. Agradeceu pela oportunidade de morar na França e poder, assim, acumular experiências e avantajar seu conhecimento no Internato Saint Claus. Levantou-se, abraçou e beijou as faces dos pais e pediu para se retirar, trancando-se em seu quarto em seguida. Ainda extasiada, encostou-se a porta e deslizou até que pudesse sentar-se no chão. Leu mais uma vez o papel em mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior tão forte quanto sua vontade de chorar, machucando-se. Sentia-se excluída, abandonada, largada. Como se toda sua obediência e esperteza não fosse suficiente para que eles a quisessem. Deus! Era dez vezes pior do que quando as meninas do Orfanato reuniam-se em grupos e a deixavam de fora.

No Internato, as coisas não eram tão diferentes também e a jovem Maura convenceu-se de que o problema, no final, era ela. Em sua mente, a não aceitação esteve presente em sua vida desde que nascera quando fora deixada no lar de adoção. Aceitou o fato e acreditou que, se os outros não a cativavam, tinha consigo os livros e um vasto conhecimento. O intelecto avançou conforme as aulas; Conheceu instrumentos musicais, entendeu fórmulas exatas e encontrou na leitura o conforto que buscara nas pessoas. Fora complicado dividir quarto mais uma vez com outras garotas e ser alvo de brincadeiras e zombações. Ter recebido apelidos maldosos, sua cama bagunçada e seus objetos quebrados angustiavam tanto a garota que a insônia lhe fazia companhia. Ainda assim, as notas mantiveram-se exemplares. Focou-se ainda mais nos estudos e, enquanto as garotas apaixonavam-se por garotos, Maura encantava-se pela Antropologia. Sentia-se atraída por Direito e as complexas leis, mas a anatomia humana despertou-lhe atenção e cuidado.

No ano seguinte, Maura tomou conhecimento de que seus pais estavam se separando.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Boston, 1999._

"Janie! Traga sua bunda magra um pouco mais perto! Vem cá!" – A voz do alto e sorridente Mathiew Stevens chamou atenção da italiana que estava dispersa naquele primeiro dia de retorno as aulas.

"Ugh, Stevens! Não me chame de Janie! E..." – Olhou em volta, deu de ombros e voltou a encostar-se à parede vazia. - "Eu estou bem aqui." – Disse imponente, olhando em volta para os novos rostos.

Era a parte preferida de Rizzoli e ela só teria uma chance a cada ano de passar por isso. Gostava de mudanças e notar a falta de alunos anteriores e novos estudantes era interessante o suficiente para ser uma pequena distração. Pensou em Frost e em como sua amizade havia se desfeito. Não houve briga, apenas se afastaram gradativamente. Sentia falta de gastar algum tempo com o garoto, mas haviam ficado tão distantes um do outro que raramente se cumprimentavam. Não havia nenhum culpado, apenas envolveram-se em outras atividades e outras pessoas distintas. Outros grupos de amizade e interesses.

"Dyke..." - Um sussurro próximo ao seu ouvido a atingiu quando um grupo de garotas passou ao seu lado. As risadinhas maliciosas as acompanharam até que se misturassem com outras pessoas.

"Bitches.." – Jane murmurou enquanto balançava a cabeça. A primeira vez que havia sido chamada de dyke ela não havia reagido, por não saber do que se tratava, até que procurou entender. Riu quando soube exatamente o que significava e relaxou. Rizzoli sabia exatamente o que era, independente do que as pessoas pudessem rotular. Mesmo que elas pudessem comentar sobre quem ela dorme ou simplesmente as razões pelas qual Jane usa luvas negras em ambas as mãos.

Naquela altura as pessoas sabiam ou desconfiavam. Qualquer um que lhe perguntasse, ela não negaria. Tinha interesse em garotas. Porque não?! Mas não era algo restrito. Havia ido a encontros com garotos também. Poucos, na verdade. Mais por conta de sua personalidade forte e por ser uma pessoa extremamente reservada.

"Janie!" – Ellis Sulivan, uma garota de curvas - com uma bela bunda, aproximou-se saltitante. Deus, o sorriso da garota era tão espontâneo que enjoava. – "Senti saudades!" – Disse, levando os braços ao redor da morena.

"Uh, não. Sem abraços." – Jane afastou-se e procurou desviar os olhos do decote imenso da garota. – "E não me chame de Janie." – Disse entredentes ainda sem poder encarar os olhos azuis claros de Ellis.

"Bem, você não reclamou quando estava com a boca entre minhas pernas, Rizzoli." – A voz não poderia ser menos irritante naquele momento.

"Geez! Ellis!" – Jane balançou a cabeça e, antes que pudesse pensar em algo, o sinal soou.

"_Como caralhos eu pude dormir com Ellis Sulivan?"_

Enquanto a figura alta e morena caminhava até uma das carteiras, Maura Isles mantinha os olhos no chão, cuidadosamente. Suspirava baixo desejando permanecer invisível o máximo de tempo possível. Odiava mudanças e, sair da França para morar com seu pai na capital de Massachusetts não fazia parte de seus planos. Aprendera, no entanto, a não criar expectativas cada vez que sua vida tomava cursos novos. Havia aprendido o suficiente para não mais esperar algo das pessoas que nunca terá. Calada, sorriu internamente ao conseguir um lugar entre as primeiras cadeiras das filas. Depositou os livros por ali e esperou pacientemente até que a aula finalmente pudesse começar. Não se deu o trabalho de olhar os rostos das pessoas que compartilharia um terço de seu tempo durante os próximos anos e suspirou aliviada quando a professora adentrou o local antes que qualquer um percebesse sua presença. Por sorte, não havia apresentações de novos alunos e assim pôde permanecer em anonimato.

As duas figuras contrastantes não se cruzaram durante meses. Não que não haviam se notado. Pelo contrário! Jane havia visto na pequena loira de olhos esverdeados uma sensibilidade distinta. Era gostoso acompanhar de longe o andar firme de Isles e seus seios apertados naquelas roupas que cobriam perfeitamente cada pedaço de pele. A admiração durou pouco, no entanto. Jane não julgava as pessoas pelo que ouvia, mas Maura certamente não causava boas impressões para os outros. O que chegava aos seus ouvidos era que a garota rica havia crescido em uma cidade na França e que era genuinamente rude e esnobe; Que fazia questão de esbanjar riqueza nas roupas de grife que usava e bancar a inteligente usando uma linguagem que ninguém entendia. Não, Jane nunca havia trocado uma palavra com a garota, mas havia abraçado a ideia de que a menina simplesmente não valia a pena.

Maura havia encontrado em Jane Rizzoli uma beleza fascinante. Sim, era de sua graça observar as pessoas e seus comportamentos sociais, já que nisso ela era falha. Com olhos perspicazes, a pequena loira não pôde deixar de notar os traços fortes do rosto da italiana e a voz profundamente rouca que saía dos lábios finos. Havia aquela curiosidade sobre o motivo da garota esconder as mãos debaixo de luvas. Era um quê de mistério que lhe caía extremamente bem como par de olhos castanhos, profundos. Não desejou estar íntima, não ainda. Mas olhar Jane secretamente era como estar em um dos museus da França; Como um belo desfile de moda ou uma nova descoberta na ciência. Era simplesmente inspirador. A sensação fora quebrada quando, sem querer, ouviu a conversa do grupo de amigos de Rizzoli.

"Jane, sério! Eu me aproximei dela por curiosidade. Ela parecia um bichinho assustado desde que entrou na nossa turma e, como eu sempre tenho boas intenções..." – Era a voz de Samantha Fields.

"Boas intenções, Sam?!" – Mathiew interrompeu, fazendo todos rirem.

"Continuando..." – Samantha revirou os olhos e voltou a ficar séria. - "Ela é estranha. Eu falo sério. Não estranha normal. É esquisita. Esnobe! O que? Ela acha que só porque veio da França e que pode comprar toda a cidade ela tem direito de esfregar isso na nossa cara?" – Balançou a cabeça e fez um bico nojento. – "Sem contar que a cada dez palavras, vinte são termos estranhos biológicos. Metida a culta! Pff!"

"Uh, ela parece ser estranha mesmo." – Jane comentou, dando de ombros. – "Esses tipos de garotas... Tsc, tsc." – Balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu fraco, lembrando-se de Ellis. – "Já tive experiência com esse tipo de pessoa por essa e por todas minhas próximas vidas, ugh!" – Todos riram sabendo exatamente de quem se tratava.

Sentindo seu interior apertar, como um pressentimento ruim, Jane desviou os olhos para o lugar exato onde dois orbes intensos a fitavam. Engoliu seco e viu o corpo de Maura se afastar sorrateiramente.

Com a respiração pesada, Maura caminhou rapidamente por entre os corredores da escola. A mente trabalhava em volta das palavras que acabara de ouvir. Já havia passado por pior, claro. Xingamentos e pequenas surras haviam lhe custado o sono uma dúzia de vezes. Procurou racionalizar tudo, como sempre fazia. Não havia motivo de sentir-se mal. Era comum causar aquelas reações e impressões nas pessoas.

Maura saiu do torpor quando chocou-se com o corpo do franzino Barry Frost, que a ajudou a se recompor.

"Me desculpe, Isles." – A voz saiu fraca, porém num tom preocupado e sincero.

Maura sorriu - um daqueles raros sorrisos que ela nunca dividia com qualquer pessoa. Assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça e passou as mãos pela roupa, ajustando-a.

"Uh.. Tudo bem?" – Frost limpou a garganta, envergonhado. – "Não que seja da minha conta." – Pressionou os lábios e desviou os olhos negros para o chão, pondo as mãos nos bolsos por nervosismo.

A pequena abriu a boca algumas vezes, incapaz de mentir. Suspirou inquieta após uns segundos e balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Mas eu vou ficar, Frost. Obrigada." – Tornou a sorrir, tocando o ombro magro do jovem a sua frente.

Trocaram um olhar cumplice por algum tempo e sorriram entre si. Com um pequeno aceno, Barry pediu para acompanha-la e ela prontamente aceitou.

Não trocaram muitas palavras. Maura ainda estava um tanto receosa de deixar-se falar demais e acabar por afastar a primeira pessoa que realmente havia agido tão bem consigo. Não tinham nada em comum e então restringiram a conversa apenas sobre alguns professores e matérias pendentes. Maura descobriu que Frost era bolsista, esforçado, e que trabalhava extremamente bem com computadores e internet. Relaxou aos poucos, sorriu mais vezes e deixou-se ser mais autentica. Pra sua surpresa, o garoto a ouvia atentamente quando ela destacava alguma curiosidade no meio de suas conversas.

"Ei Maura, obrigado pela conversa. Tive um bom tempo contigo." – Frost murmurou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado até a saída do colégio.

"Oh, digo o mesmo Barry." – O tom de Maura soou agradável. – "Até amanhã." – Disse em um tom mais baixo, que fora correspondido com um aceno de mão e um sorriso torto.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Boston, 2001._

"Really Ma?!" – Jane rosnava enquanto apertava os olhos em frustração. – "Você não poderia me avisar antes? E... Desde quando você está vendo outra pessoa? Dammit!"

Ha poucos minutos sua mãe havia lhe contado que naquela noite Richard, seu novo namorado, iria jantar com elas.

"Janie, seja uma garota por uma vez na vida e faça o que eu estou pedindo!" – Angela rebateu sustentando um bico enorme nos lábios.

"Ugh, Ma! Tudo bem, mas eu não estou pondo um vestido!" – Apontou o dedo para sua Ma e subiu as escadas rapidamente, trancando-se no quarto.

Desde que havia concluído o colégio, Jane tomara a decisão de ingressar na academia de polícia. Até então, Angela não tinha conhecimento. Nada havia mudado, exceto que, ao invés de ir fazer concertos nas pias e banheiros dos clientes como sua mãe imaginava , Jane estava frequentando as classes policiais.

Não lembrava exatamente quando a vontade de exercer a profissão havia lhe ocorrido, mas não pôde evitar a lembrança que enchia suas noites e pesadelos. Encarando a foto escondida atrás de um troféu dos jogos escolares, Jane fixou os olhos no riso de seu Pop. Estremeceu, sentindo o rosto queimar. Engoliu seco, duro, como sempre fazia quando impedia qualquer chance de chorar. Lembrou-se de estar segura em seu quarto e permitiu que o rosto molhasse por alguns minutos, silenciosamente.

Lembrou de que em algumas horas estaria conhecendo o novo homem que fazia parte da família. Não se irritou. Como poderia? Angela merecia alguém. E era melhor esse cara ser bom para sua Ma, ou Jane cuidaria disso da sua maneira. Riu fraco e limpou o rosto antes de respirar fundo e ir para o banho. A noite seria longa.

* * *

Maura se despiu pela quarta vez, frustrada. Algumas peças de roupas em cima da cama e uma pequena bagunça no chão. Sentia-se nervosa; Ansiosa. Há alguns meses atrás seu pai havia comentado aleatoriamente que estava vendo uma mulher e, dias atrás, ele avisou sobre o jantar desta noite. A pequena não deixou de evitar a pequena excitação pelo convite de seu pai. Nunca antes havia imaginado que ele pudesse integrá-la em algo tão intimo e pessoal. Sorriu delicadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Suspirou em pura indecisão. O relógio apitou, avisando-a que pouco tempo lhe restara. Rapidamente, puxou um vestido vermelho ajustado e colocou seus saltos altos. Seus dedos tremiam por medo. Sabia que a namorada de seu pai era extremamente importante para ele, havia notado as suas leves mudanças de humor. Temia assustar a mulher e, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, concentrou-se e decidiu tentar evitar conversas longas. Falaria o necessário e só quando fosse chamada.

"Maura, obrigado por me acompanhar essa noite." – A voz de Richard soou pacífica enquanto dirigia, saindo de Beacon Hill.

"Anytime, pai. Anytime." – Maura respondeu contendo a voz, tentando não soar tão animada. Mordeu o lábio e cruzou as mãos em nervosismo. Os olhos estavam atentos ao caminho que estavam indo e notou a diferença entre os bairros.

Antes que pudesse questionar, percebeu a velocidade do carro cessar aos poucos até pararem em uma casa simples. Surpreendeu-se. Nunca havia imaginado que seu pai poderia se interessar em alguém que não fosse de sua classe social. Sorriu interiormente, satisfeita.

Segundos após a campainha ser tocada, a porta de madeira fora aberta por uma mulher de meia idade. Maura observou-a notando os olhos adoráveis e sorriso encantador. Sentiu o rosto corar e desviou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo, tendo a exata noção do que significa acolhimento ao ser puxada para um abraço envolvente. Prendeu a respiração ao ser pega de surpresa e, um pouco desajeitada, retribuiu o singelo afeto.

"É um prazer enorme finalmente conhecer você, Maura!" – A voz de Angela era doce e extremamente carinhosa. Maura, sem confiar em sua voz, apenas sorriu e acenou.

Richard e Maura foram conduzidos por Angela até a sala, trocando algumas poucas palavras. A garota manteve-se quieta, observando a interação entre a incrível mulher que acabara de conhecer com seu pai. Não evitou sentir o cheiro do jantar que pousava em cima da mesa, atraindo sua atenção enquanto sentia a barriga reclamar.

"Oh, vocês devem estar com fome, sim?" – Angela comentou e riu, levando os convidados até a mesa. – "Sentem-se. Eu vou chamar Janie para juntar-se a nós."

Maura travou, já sentada, ao ouvir o nome em questão. Angela era descente de italianos, seus traços confirmavam. Puniu-se mentalmente por nunca ter se interessado em saber o sobrenome da mulher que, por uma questão de coincidência absurda, poderia ser mãe de sua ex colega Jane Rizzoli.

Racionalmente, Maura sabia que a garota pode ter mudado. Mas não deixou de sentir receio e enjoo ao constatar que havia chances de rever a italiana mais uma vez. Nunca trocaram palavras, mas simplesmente não se gostavam. Incomodavam-se na presença da outra e nunca sustentavam o olhar. Não mentiria – Não poderia – Jane era seu primeiro pensamento quando era necessário lembrar-se dos tempos escolares. Claro, havia Barry lá também. A amizade que construíram havia sido fundamental para que Maura pudesse suportar a rejeição evidente em todos os grupos adolescentes. Não que a BCU fosse diferente, mas Maura amadureceu. As poucas habilidades sociais que havia adquirido eram suficientes para poder aproveitar e se adaptar à vida de um universitário.

"Ma! Stop it!" – A voz rouca de Jane chamou atenção de Maura, que levantou os olhos até a figura alta que tentava se esquivar das mãos de Angela, que tentava ajeitar a juba negra da filha.

"Jane, tenho ouvido muito sobre você." – Richard levantou-se, estendendo a mão para a garota.

"Uh, idem.. Ri..chard." – Jane respondeu, insegura, torcendo mentalmente para ter acertado o nome do homem enquanto retribuía o cumprimento educadamente.

Finalmente Jane encarou a figura média atrás do homem de cabelos extremamente arrumados. Os olhos esverdeados a fitavam com a mesma intensidade que Jane pôde reconhecer apenas uma vez, quando soube que Maura havia escutado a conversa entre seus amigos anos atrás. Ambas se estudaram cuidadosamente, reconhecendo-se mutuamente. Haviam crescido alguns centímetros, Maura – Jane notou – ganhara mais busto e os cabelos cresceram um pouco mais. Os cachos loiros brilhavam impecavelmente, como sempre. Jane estava mais alta, músculos definidos e a mistura exótica entre o masculino e o feminino exalava em todo seu corpo.

"Janie, vá cumprimentar Maura. Maura.. Essa é Jane." – Angela conduziu o corpo de sua filha, que obedeceu em um momentâneo estado de catatonia.

Maura foi a primeira a sair do torpor. Apresentou um sorriso apertado, educado e polido. Estendeu a mão para a maior e encarou os olhos chocolates que lhe fitavam petrificados.

"Maura Isles" – A voz macia da menor soou nos ouvidos de Jane, que tocou a pequena mão delicada entre a sua coberta pela luva.

"Jane Rizzoli" – O murmuro rouco rolou pelos lábios da italiana, que rapidamente quebrou o contato e sentou-se em seu lugar.

Durante o jantar, ambas as garotas permaneceram caladas. Forçaram sorrisos e algumas respostas curtas foram dadas, ao contrário de seus pais que estavam relaxados e falantes.

"Garotas, eu entendo que meu anúncio pode parecer um tanto precoce, mas..." – Richard limpou a garganta, segurou a mão de Angela, que lhe sorria, e continuou. – "Angela e eu pretendemos morar juntos, pelo menos até o final do mês. Como disse, entendo que parece precoce, no entanto não somos nós que temos a idade de vocês. Não é um pedido, porém. Estamos avisando que a decisão já fora tomada tanto por mim, como por Angela."

Jane e Maura entreolharam-se, surpresas. Entendiam que, caso seus pais continuassem com o relacionamento, a decisão seria tomada futuramente. A italiana quebrou o contato visual e encarou seu prato por alguns segundos, sentindo suas mãos doerem terrivelmente. Respirou fundo e forçou-se a sorrir. Por outro lado, Maura agiu naturalmente. Fora uma grande surpresa, mas não conteve a expectativa que agora sentia por saber que a enorme casa que morava seria compartilhada com outras pessoas. Mesmo que uma delas fosse Jane Rizzoli.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Durante dois meses Jane esquivou-se de novos jantares em "família". Seu orgulho não permitia ver Richard e sua filha com bons olhos. Ambos esbanjavam riqueza em tudo o que consumiam e vestiam. Não era preconceito. Ela só não se sentia a vontade o suficiente para encarar e aceitar todas as mudanças repentinas que estavam acontecendo.

A casa aos poucos fora ficando vazia. Semanalmente carros de mudanças levavam as peças que Angela havia separado, enquanto outras iriam para doação. Jane fugira disso também.

Em meados de agosto, Rizzoli colocou os pés pela primeira vez na casa que iria passar a viver. Como antes, ela e Maura não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde o primeiro jantar na casa das italianas.

"Meu pai e Angela não estão, mas me pediram para te guiar até o seu quarto." – Maura apareceu repentinamente, assustando Rizzoli.

"Mhmm." – Jane balançou a cabeça e seguiu os passos suaves da menor em sua frente.

Não deixou de notar a bela bunda que Maura tinha. Curvada, cheia, redonda. Por segundos imaginou-se tocando-a, apertando-a e trazendo o corpo gostoso de Maura para si. Suspirou pesadamente e rapidamente rendeu a respiração.

"_What the hell, Rizzoli?!_"

Por outro lado, Maura não estava consciente do que acontecia na cabeça da maior. Parou tranquilamente em uma das portas do enorme corredor e rodou a maçaneta, expondo um quarto enorme e confortável. Encarou o rosto surpreso de Jane e suas pupilas levemente dilatadas.

"Eu escolhi esse pra você." – Encolheu os ombros, olhando fixamente para baixo. - "Lembrei que você usava azul constantemente quando éramos colegas."

Jane levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Encarou a pequena em seu lado e voltou com os olhos para o quarto de paredes em tom azul claro.

"Uh.. Certo." – Rizzoli incomodou-se com a imensidão do quarto. Era provavelmente do tamanho de toda sua antiga casa. – "Não teria um menor?" – Questionou num tom rude.

"Todos os quartos tem a mesma dimensão, exceto o quarto principal que meu pai e sua mãe farão uso." – Maura respondeu friamente diante o tom agressivo da morena. Preparou-se para sair e, antes de entrar em seu quarto, ela encarou o rosto da italiana. – "Sim, nossos quartos são próximos, no entanto, não se preocupe. A casa é enorme. Eu tenho certeza nós não possamos nos ver muito fora dos horários de refeição."

Jane entreabriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, o som da porta se fez ouvir. Com um suspiro derrotado, a italiana adentrou o espaço de seu quarto e jogou-se na cama frustrada. Sabia que se ela iria morar naquela casa por pelo menos dois ou três anos, teria que ser, no mínimo, pacífica com a garota do quarto ao lado.

O plano de ser pacífica não deu certo quando dias depois, sem querer, ela ouviu Maura conversando com sua Ma no telefone.

"Jane não se veste bem, Angela. Ela tem uma boa estrutura óssea e músculos tonificados, mas não faz bom uso da estética." – A voz de Maura soou extremamente tranquila e firme, como se estivesse comentando sobre qualquer banalidade, ignorando a presença da morena em sua frente.

"Uh, olha quem fala! A única pessoa no mundo que não sabe diferenciar sarcasmo e seriedade numa frase!" – Jane atacou rapidamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Oh, não sou eu quem esconde as mãos numa luva preta, '_sister_'" – Maura levantou-se, erguendo a voz.

"Ah, você não quer ir lá, little bitch. Quer jogar sujo? Certo! Não se arrependa depois, Maura-the-bore-a!" – Jane apontou o dedo para a menor, levantando-se rapidamente.

Maura suspendeu a respiração, sentindo o rosto queimar. Piscou os olhos rapidamente, controlando a respiração e as lágrimas que em questão de segundos poderia tomar seu rosto.

"Eu realmente não gosto de você, Rizzoli." – Respondeu num tom rígido e seco enquanto dava as costas e adentrava o corredor.

"Rá! O sentimento é mútuo, '_sister_'!" – Jane falou alto e grunhiu ao jogar-se contra o sofá, irritada.

Durante quatro meses a mesma cena se repetira por quase todas as vezes que as garotas se encontravam. Richard e Angela, que já haviam notado o clima entre suas filhas, conversaram sobre alguma solução.

"Poderíamos viajar somente nós dois, Angie. Dar espaço a elas e fazer com que convivam mais perto. A viagem será longa e talvez assim elas se cansem dessa fase." – Richard propôs enquanto segurava a mão de sua futura noiva.

"Eu nunca fiquei longe de Janie, Rick. Pelo menos não por muito tempo." – Angela hesitou, desviando os olhos enquanto ponderava a proposta. – "Mas não custa tentar. Maura é uma garota extremamente inteligente, doce e gentil. Jane é mais rude sim, confesso. Mas tem um grande coração. Ela só não está acostumada com todas as mudanças."

"Questão de tempo, Angie. Nós viajaremos sem elas e esperamos que ambas possam amadurecer o suficiente para, ao menos, se respeitarem." – Richard concluiu, beijando os dedos da mulher pela qual estava apaixonado.

* * *

"Ma! Serão dois fucking meses! Como eu supostamente vou ficar nessa cara do caralho com aquela garota bizarra? No way!" – Jane exclamou durante a conversa com Angela.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Seja uma boa garota com Maura, que ela nunca fez nada contra você!" – E, antes que Jane pudesse retrucar, Angela aumentou o tom de voz. – "Eu sou sua mãe e eu estou indo viajar com Richard. Você querendo ou não."

Maura também não aceitou muito bem a notícia que seu pai lhe dera. Passaria dois meses inteiros convivendo somente com a intragável Jane Rizzoli. Não reclamou, no entanto. Deu o sorriso que estava acostumada a oferecer e desejou a seu pai e a Angela que ambos pudessem fazer uma ótima viagem pela Europa.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Durante os quatro primeiros dias nenhuma das duas abriram a boca. Mantiveram o costume de comerem na mesa principal durante os horários pressupostos quando seus pais estavam presentes. Nas tardes, Jane descobriu que Maura costumava ir para o lado leste do jardim a fim de ler. Não evitou o curto sorriso ao ver a figura bonita da pequena num vestido cor de rosa claro de pano leve sentada debaixo de uma árvore. Os olhos atentos e mente submersa a leitura deu-lhe um ar de serenidade e beleza genuína que arrancou suspiros dos lábios da italiana. Por outro lado, Maura teve os olhos vigiando o corpo da morena enquanto essa assistia a um jogo de basebol. Era engraçado e extremamente agradável a forma que Jane se comportava como se estivesse dentro de um estádio; E mais! Como se os jogadores pudessem ouvir suas orientações, comemorações e xingamentos.

Encontraram-se coincidentemente na sala principal. Jane veria o jogo do Red Sox na enorme televisão de plasma e Maura estava buscando um lugar calmo para poder fazer compras online. Pararam bruscamente ao notarem a presença da outra e, com um acordo silencioso entre olhares, dividiram o sofá. Maura desistira de procurar o lançamento de novos sapatos de couro francês e deixou-se observar o jogo em sua frente. Jane estava silenciosa, diferentemente das outras vezes que Maura havia visto.

"O jogo não está bom?" – Maura atreveu-se a perguntar, num tom de voz hesitante.

"Ahn? Ah! Está, na verdade. Estamos ganhando." – Jane respondeu num tom de voz mais rouco que o normal.

Maura franziu o cenho e voltou a encarar a televisão, tentando compreender a complexidade da partida e os motivos de estarem ganhando. Jane manteve os olhos no rosto da outra, notando a dificuldade de compreensão. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, dando um riso fraco. Tocou o braço de Maura apenas para obter sua atenção e pacientemente explicou as regras básicas do basebol, assim como alguns fatos históricos e inflou o ego dos Red Sox, como uma boa torcedora que é. Maura compreendeu rapidamente, pegando os pontos principais da partida. Jane não se surpreendeu, a garota era realmente um tipo de gênio ou algo assim.

Durante a partida os Sox deixaram o time adversário chegar próximo ao placar, tornando a partida um pouco mais angustiante. No final, porém, o time de Boston ficou com a vitória.

"E então?" – Jane perguntou casualmente assim que desligou a televisão.

"É um jogo muito interessante, que eu sabia algumas coisas sobre sua origem, mas nunca havia me interessado por suas regras antes." – Maura respondeu prontamente, com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Jane desviou os olhos, balançando a cabeça enquanto sorria também.

"Um 'eu gostei' serviria, Maura." – Rizzoli deu de ombros, mantendo o ar de riso em seu rosto, que alargou-se quando notou a pequena loira corar. – "Ei, tudo bem. Uh.. Eu vou pegar uma cerveja. Quer?"

Maura levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa pela gentileza da outra.

"Oh, não. Mas agradeço." – Respondeu num tom agradável e, antes que Jane pudesse sair, aumentou o tom de voz. – "Obrigada, Jane."

Rizzoli encarou os olhos verdes e o pequeno sorriso quase tímido que Maura sustentava. As bochechas ainda estavam levemente avermelhadas, assim como o colo. Jane notou as pequenas sardas espalhadas por ali e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sem confiar em sua voz, apenas acenou com a cabeça e levantou o polegar para a outra antes de sair rapidamente para a cozinha.

* * *

No final de semana seguinte, alguns antigos amigos de Jane apareceram na casa. Maura havia sido avisada no dia anterior e não se opôs. O que ela não sabia era que os amigos eram os mesmos que Jane convivia na época escolar.

Samantha Fields, Mathiew Stevens e Laurie Miller chegaram juntos as 14h com algumas bebidas e Cds nas mãos.

"Whoa Janie! Você não avisou a gente que sua sorte havia mudado! Que puta casa!" – Mathiew exclamou, observando o interior da residência.

"Minha sorte não mudou e não me chame de Janie, Mathiew! Ou eu estouro suas bolas!" – Jane respondeu seriamente, antes de relaxar e sorrir para os outros um tanto mais educados.

"Oh, agora que Jane está para ser uma policial você deveria levar em consideração as ameaças dela, Matt." – Laurie falou, fazendo todos rirem até pararem repentinamente.

A figura média de Maura Isles se fazia presente pouco atrás de Jane. Todos trocaram olhares tensos até a italiana notar o motivo.

"Holy shit!" – Murmurou. Ninguém além dos quatro sabia que Jane estava na Academia de Policia. Maura e Angela estavam cada vez mais próximas e, mesmo que ultimamente a convivência entre elas estava em uma constante melhora, ela ainda não confiava o suficiente na garota.

"Jane, você esqueceu-se de nos contar que estava trepando com o bichinho estranho!" – Samantha exclamou, sem se importar que Maura pudesse ou não ouvi-la. – "Mas eu posso entender o motivo..." – Os olhos de Sam percorreram o corpo de Maura com uma fome imensurável. – "Porque você não compartilha?" – Sugeriu, voltando a encarar a italiana.

A mandíbula de Jane estava pressionada com força e seus punhos fechados. Foi nojento a maneira que Samantha havia olhado para Maura.

"Fields! O que você é? Uma pirralha de 15 anos? For God sake!" – Jane murmurou, irritada. Sam não iria crescer nunca! – "Não somos crianças, Sam. É bom que respeite Maura, do contrário.. Você sabe onde é a saída. Isso vale pra todos." – Rizzoli finalizou, encarando a porta atrás dos seus amigos.

"Really Rizzoli? Não acredito que você realmente esteja traçando ela!" – Mathiew falou, rindo alto. – "Eu sinceramente não ligo pra quem você dorme ou não." – Ele deu uns passos até Maura, que estava com a respiração suspensa e o rosto vermelho. – "Ei Isles! Nice house." – Comentou passando os dedos rapidamente no ombro da pequena e tomou rumo ao sofá, se jogando no mesmo após colocar as cervejas no chão. – "Whooo, esse é dos bons!" – Falou animado, pulando em cima do material acolchoado.

Samantha bufou irritada. Não bastasse ter visto Jane com Ellis, Emily, Chloe e Melody, teria que suportar Maura Isles? Não. Não dessa vez. O ciúme lhe atingira de uma maneira terrível. Há meses que Jane não era vista com alguma garota, mas também não notara as insinuações de Sam. Agora a garota entendia o por que.

"Maura Isles, Jane? De todo o mundo você tinha que estar fodendo Maura Isles?" – Samantha explodiu, não contendo os olhos carregados de lágrimas. Todos a encararam petrificados. – "Hell, Jane! Qual a porra do seu problema?"

"Sam..." – Laurie tentou acalmar a amiga, já que fazia conhecimento dos sentimentos dela pela italiana.

"Não, Laurie. I'm done. Foda-se você, Jane. E você também, sua vadiazinha. Vão pra puta que pariu com essa casa e todo o dinheiro!" – Sam tremeu ao sentir as mãos de Jane segurando seus pulsos, levando-a para fora de casa.

"Chega Samantha!" – Jane gritou, fazendo Sam tremer mais uma vez.

"Eu só não esperava isso de você, Rizzoli. Não de você."

* * *

O que seria um final de semana em torno de bebida, musica e piscina, acabou sendo desastroso. Logo que Samantha saiu, Laurie foi atrás dela. Mathiew quis ficar, mas Jane já havia perdido o humor e pediu para que o mesmo fosse embora também.

"Jane?" – A voz de Maura soou hesitante, enquanto a garota empurrava a porta do quarto de Jane cautelosamente.

Rizzoli tinha se largado no quarto desde que os amigos haviam ido embora. Jogou suas luvas em cima da cama e encarou as cicatrizes em suas palmas. Não estava triste. Mas sentia-se surpresa e irritada com Sam. Surpresa porque nunca notara nada na outra que pudesse indicar que havia interesse, mas a raiva era por conta de como Sam agiu com Maura. Não que Jane nunca tivesse tratado a garota daquele jeito, sabia exatamente como já havia xingado até as ultimas linhas da família Isles durante as brigas que tiveram.

Estava ponderando as palavras que já havia usado contra Maura e se perguntava se alguma vez havia realmente machucado a pequena de alguma maneira, quando ouviu a voz calma de Maura adentrar o espaço de seu quarto.

"It's ok, Maura. Pode entrar." – Jane rapidamente pegou as luvas e cobriu as palmas enquanto a menor andava vagarosamente até sentar-se na ponta da cama.

Maura notou que Jane estava pondo e ajeitando as luvas. Mordeu o lábio, franzindo o cenho, se perguntando pela primeira vez qual o real motivo de Jane esconder as mãos. As luvas não escondiam os dedos, sugerindo que o problema era nas palmas. Rizzoli pegou o olhar da outra sobre suas mãos e trancou a mandíbula com força, em certo desconforto.

"Eu devo desculpas, Jane. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter descido e deixado seus amigos me verem. Eu sinceramente não esperava que fossem os nossos ex colegas. Minha falha." – Maura manteve o tom de voz baixo e sereno. Não encarava mais as mãos de Jane, notando o incomodo que havia causado. Observava a arrumação do quarto. Deu-se conta de que nunca havia estado ali antes dos Rizzoli fazerem parte daquela casa.

"É sua casa, Maura. Não é sua culpa e eu acho que devo me desculpar pelo que ela disse." – Jane balançou a cabeça, passando os olhos pelo seu quarto, assim como Maura fazia. – "Algumas pessoas não crescem." – Murmurou mais baixo antes de direcionar o olhar para a outra.

Caíram num silêncio confortável. Jane ainda relembrando de algumas discussões que tivera com Maura, já a outra observava os objetos por todo o quarto até que seus olhos pousaram num porta retratos onde um homem de características italianas segurava uma garota de cachos negros e rebeldes. Ambos riam abertamente.

"Frank Rizzoli." – Jane sussurrou, percebendo os olhos de Maura em cima de sua foto preferida. – "É meu Pop." – Completou constatando o óbvio, num pequeno sorriso.

Desviou os olhos da foto, sentindo as palmas formigarem de dor.

"Ele parecia ser muito simpático, Jane." – Disse Maura, antes de notar a expressão dolorida no rosto da maior. Desviou os olhos para as mãos, percebendo que era o motivo de incomodo.

Sem pensar, Maura tocou sua mão sobre a de Jane, cuidadosamente. Arrastou os dedos delicados por entre os ásperos até que o a luva impedisse mais contato. Quando Jane não se opôs ao toque, ela continuou com uma carícia contida e tímida, circulando os dedos e tocando levemente o interior da mão sobre o tecido. Jane suspirou alto, sentindo alívio imediato. Os olhos amoleceram gradativamente e nos instantes sua guarda havia abaixado, pegou-se desejando estar sem luvas a fim de sentir o toque dos dedos lisos de pele macia. Maura levantou os olhos, concluindo que a dor havia cessado, mas manteve o contato até que Jane pudesse quebra-lo.

Um tanto constrangidas pelo momento íntimo, levantaram-se silenciosamente e caminharam lado a lado até a mesa de jantar, onde a refeição já estava posta.

Mais tarde, a noite, Maura trancou-se em seu quarto mais cedo que o habitual. Tomou o notebook nas mãos e sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se ansiosa. Mordia o lábio quando abrira a página de pesquisa e digitou 'Francesco "Frank" Rizzoli'. O que se sucedeu primeiro na tela foram artigos falando sobre a série de assassinatos d'O Cirurgião. Aprofundando a pesquisa, Maura tomou conhecimento de como realmente o crime aconteceu. Leu o nome de Charles Hoyt e viu fotos de sua prisão.

"(...)_Charles Hoyt – O Cirurgião - fora encontrado pelo grupo de policiais liderado pelas investigações do novato Vincent Korsak. O serial killer estava sobre o corpo da garota Jane Rizzoli, de nove anos, que tinha ambas as mãos pregadas ao chão. Segundo o M.O de Hoyt, a matriarca da família Rizzoli poderia ter sido abusada sexualmente na frente de seu marido, Francesco 'Frank' Rizzoli. Este ultimo, obteve mãos e pés amarrados e garganta profundamente cortada._ (...)"

As fotos do caso tinham vazado para a mídia e Maura teve acesso fácil. Não que ela tivesse buscado, mas haviam sido anexadas com a notícia. A pequena não sabia exatamente quando começara a chorar, mas deu-se conta quando sentiu o rosto formigar. Fungando, enxugou o rosto rapidamente e puxou o fio do aparelho, angustiada o suficiente. Fechou os olhos com força, lembrando-se da primeira discussão que teve com Jane. Quantas vezes ela havia machucado a italiana durante aquelas sessões de xingamentos? Balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio com força. Não era a toa que as pessoas se distanciavam dela. Essa falta de tato era insuportável e Maura nunca havia se sentido tão errada como naquele instante. Não que Jane nunca tivesse causado lágrimas para ela. Não. Jane tinha a habilidade de atingir Maura como nenhuma outra pessoa havia feito antes. Nem no orfanato, nem no internato. Ainda assim, o sentimento de culpa apertava seu interior de uma maneira que a pequena loira não pôde controlar ou racionalizar as reações. Se fosse qualquer outra situação, Maura saberia lidar perfeitamente.

No andar debaixo, Jane caminhava tranquila. Tanto ela como Maura estavam em recesso em suas ocupações. Maura por ter concluído todas as matérias do semestre e Jane por ter realizado as provas teóricas com sucesso. Rizzoli entrou em um dos quartos que ainda não havia conhecido, se deparando com inúmeros livros empilhados. Caminhando até uma pilha destes, pegou um dos livros de medicina e o abriu curiosamente, encontrando um pedaço de papel rasgado. Imediatamente reconheceu a letra de Maura.

"Perfeita." – Murmurou em um tom de riso e balançou a cabeça.

Virou os olhos para a porta, certificando-se de que a outra não iria encontra-la ali e sentou-se num canto a fim de ler o que quer que seja que a pequena havia escrito.

"_Mas meus pais não se importam, Kath_." – Jane franziu o cenho, relendo a mesma frase. Logo embaixo havia o que parecia ser a resposta, já que a letra era completamente diferente.

"_Eu sei, Maura. As vezes acho que você tem sorte! Hahaha. As vezes meus pais são tão grudentos!_"

"_Eu tenho sorte, Kath. Se não fosse por Constance e Richard, eu teria ficado no orfanato por um bom tempo. Eu só não consigo entender, ainda, o motivo deles terem me escolhido. Já que nada que eles fazem indica que queriam ter uma filha. Mas eu já me acostumei com o Internato, by the way_."

"_Sinto muito, Maura. Sei que tia Constance é bastante 'fria', para não dizer outro termo. Mas você tem a mim, agora. Mesmo que seja por pouco tempo! E, como você já me disse uma vez, quem precisa de pais e amigos quando se tem livros?! Hahahaha. Ei, eu vou fazer as atividades agora antes que o professor nos pegue trocando bilhetinho. Nos falamos no final da aula!_

_Ps. Não se incomode com o 'Maura-the-bore-a', eles só não são tão inteligentes como nós! ;-) See ya xx_"

Jane engoliu em seco, sendo pega de surpresa. Maura era adotada! Suspirou em frustração imaginando os motivos que levaram Maura a ter de recorrer aos livros, quando – aparentemente – nem seus pais estavam lá por ela. Releu mais uma vez e procurou algo que indicasse a data de quando fora escrito. Maura havia estado num Internato. Por quanto tempo? Com um bocejo, Rizzoli se pegou sonolenta. Estalou as costas ao se levantar, guardou a folha no lugar exato onde fora encontrada e foi para o quarto, silenciosamente.

Naquela noite, ambas dormiram compartilhando a mesma sensação de arrependimento.

* * *

Por uma semana Jane e Maura permaneceram em casa. Começaram uma rotina agradável com caminhadas durante a parte da manhã, almoço e sobremesa que ambas se alternavam para cozinhar e filmes durante boa parte da noite, regados de vinho – Para Maura, e cerveja por conta de Jane. Naquela noite em questão, escolheram um filme aleatório que acabou narrando uma história trágica de romance. Logo que os créditos começaram a subir, Jane ouviu um soluço seco e mal contido de Maura.

"Oh my.. Maura! Wha-What the hell? Hey, não, não." – Jane passou o braço pelos ombros da menor e a trouxa para perto. – "C'mon, Maur.. É só um filme, ok? É.. Um filme.. Bastante idiota. Look.." – Rizzoli tocou o queixo da outra, fazendo-a olhar para si. – "Já passou. Ficção. Acabou. Me desculpe, que eu deveria ter escolhido outro."

"Eu não.. Eu não posso controlar! Minha amígdala e minha glândula lacrimal tem uma conexão. Eu.. Eu não consigo controlar." – Maura respondeu, piscando os olhos rapidamente. Provavelmente o seu período estava pra descer.

Jane acenou, não entendendo metade do que a outra havia dito. Passou as mãos pelas costas de Maura de cima para baixo e vice versa numa carícia rápida e a puxou novamente para mais perto, deixando a menor encostar a cabeça em seu ombro por um tempo.

"I'm so sorry, Jane.." – Maura murmurou mantendo o rosto encostado no ombro da maior. – "Eu não sei exatamente como começamos isso, mas eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que já falei durante nossos desentendimentos. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para perceber se digo algo estranho fora de hora, e sequer consigo mentir!" – Concluiu num tom extremamente baixo enquanto tocava seu indicador na barra do short cinza e folgado da outra, distraidamente.

Jane sorriu, incrédula. Afastou-se um pouco a fim de encarar os olhos de Maura e notou que ela realmente falava sério.

"Você não consegue mentir?" – Rizzoli questionou, ainda incerta, e recebeu um olhar sincero com um afirmar de cabeça. – "Mhmk. Vejamos.." – Jane olhou ao redor e pensou em perguntas aleatórias. – "Certo. Você.. Uh.. Já teve algum namorado?"

"Não."

"... Namorada?"

"Não."

"Você gosta dessa camisa?" – Apontou para si.

"É uma camisa própria para ver jogos do seu time, eu não vejo problemas com essa. Já suas outr –"

"Ok, eu entendi." – Jane cortou rapidamente, rindo em seguida. – "Você.. Uh.. Realmente se incomoda com elas?" – Perguntou levantando as palmas o suficiente para Maura entender que se tratava das luvas.

"Não." – A garota respondeu rapidamente. – "Eu nunca entendi, na verdade. E era a única coisa que realmente te fazia perder a cabeça."

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Maura levantar os olhos até o rosto de Jane.

"Elas doem com frequência?" – Questionou cuidadosamente.

"No. Not really." – Jane respondeu em profunda rouquidão, direcionando os olhos até os esverdeados que lhe fitavam. – "Sinceramente é algo mais emocional do que físico. Elas só.. Ardem ás vezes."

Maura assentiu e voltou com o olhar para as mãos um pouco inquietas da outra. Pela segunda vez tocou os dedos longos de Jane, que não se opôs como anteriormente. Dessa vez trocaram um olhar acolhedor e Rizzoli retribuiu a pequena carícia nos dedos da outra, sentindo mais uma vez a necessidade de sentir a textura incrível do toque de Maura. Suspirando, Jane apertou levemente a mão da outra e levantou-se.

"Boa noite, Maur." – Inclinou-se o suficiente para beijar a testa da menor e saiu antes que houvesse resposta.

Maura piscou os olhos rapidamente, processando os acontecimentos. Sorriu timidamente e olhou para as próprias mãos.

"Night, Jane." – Sussurrou.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

No dia seguinte Richard e Angela estavam de volta. Encurtaram a viagem, chegando três dias antes do esperado porque a mulher sentia falta da filha. Entraram em casa pouco antes das onze da noite, encontrando o local extremamente silencioso e escuro. Estranharam, já que Jane tem costume de dormir mais tarde e/ou ficar na área de lazer. Após alguns segundos, ouviram algumas vozes abafadas na direção da sala principal e, cautelosamente andaram até lá. Esperavam tudo, menos encontrar Maura com a cabeça sobre o ombro da maior, deixando o corpo apoiar-se totalmente contra Jane, que distraidamente tinha os dedos por entre os cachos loiros da menor. Ambas assistiam ao terceiro filme do dia e estavam totalmente concentradas na cena. Um leve cobertor de tecido fino cobriam os corpos. As pernas de Jane descansavam em cima da mesa central, enquanto as de Maura estavam curvadas em cima do sofá. Em cima delas, uma tigela de pipoca e duas caixas de pizza, vazias.

Angela não pôde deixar de sorrir e apertar a mão de Richard, que sentia-se satisfeito. Em acordo mutuo, caminhavam silenciosamente para o quarto, deixando as suas meninas em paz.

* * *

"Maur.. Maur?" – Jane murmurou assim que o filme terminou. Bufou silenciosamente percebendo que sua amiga estava dormindo. – "Dammit Maura, c'mon.." – Murmurou entre dentes e resolveu encarar o rosto da outra.

O rosto da pequena estava sereno. A boca levemente entreaberta, de lábios avermelhados. Alguns fios loiros cobriam a face parcialmente e Jane não conteve a vontade de prende-los atrás da orelha bem feita da outra. Sorriu internamente enquanto os dedos escorregavam pelo rosto liso de Maura, arrancando um suspiro baixo. Se Jane já assumira para si que Maura era uma garota linda, ao vê-la dormir ela deixou-se apreciar a beleza dos traços definidos e simétricos.

Não sabendo ao certo por quanto tempo observou Maura, Jane deu-se conta do horário e, sem querer acordar a outra, procurou encaixar ambos os corpos de uma maneira que pudesse relaxar o suficiente para dormir por ali.

Como de costume, Maura acordou primeiro. Sentiu-se extremamente aconchegada e sorriu, ainda beirando o sono. Suspirou fraco e sentiu sua respiração abafar. Abriu os olhos rapidamente sentindo o corpo reagir. Sua cabeça estava na curva do pescoço de Jane, sua mão esquerda descansava em cima do abdome da outra e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Um braço de Jane pousava em volta de suas costas enquanto a mão segurava sua cintura. Estavam perfeitamente encaixadas. A posição não assustou a pequena, que percebeu em si mesma a sensação de proteção lhe invadindo. Era um tanto surreal, no entanto, já que não estavam em nenhuma circunstancia de perigo. Instintivamente, passou o nariz pelo pescoço da morena, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda que exalava de sua pele e então levantou o rosto, fitando o da outra. Sorriu ao ver a ondulação do queixo de Jane e levou seu dedo até o ponto, arrastando o indicador por ali cuidadosamente. Aquela covinha combinava com o nariz afilado e os lábios finos de Rizzoli. Maura não pôde deixar de achar extremamente sedutor. Não querendo acordar a maior, voltou a deitar a cabeça e fechou os olhos, se permitindo cair no sono.

Quase uma hora depois, Jane acordou aos poucos. Ainda sem lembrar-se que não estava em sua cama, estranhou quando sentiu um peso sobre seu lado esquerdo, assim como seu braço que formigava. Franziu o cenho, se dando conta de Maura estava deitada e lembrando-se que havia decidido dormir ali mesmo quando o filme acabou. Fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração tranquila da outra bater em seu pescoço agradavelmente. Suspirou baixo, olhou o relógio no pulso e decidiu que deveria tentar acordar a pequena.

"Hey Maura.." – Murmurou próximo ao ouvido da garota enquanto agitava suas mãos pelo corpo, não muito rude, mas forte o suficiente para que Maura pudesse despertar. Logo que as pálpebras pesadas da loira bateram lentamente, Jane sorriu. – "Morning, Maur." – Sussurrou contra o rosto da outra, que estava insuportavelmente mais linda do que já era.

"Mhmmm" – Maura respondeu, sonolenta, e aos poucos se sentou a fim de alongar-se, dando liberdade para o corpo de Jane, que sentou logo em seguida estalando o pescoço rapidamente.

Entreolharam-se rapidamente e trocaram um sorriso sem qualquer motivo específico antes de caminharem para seus quartos.

* * *

Após o almoço de domingo cuidadosamente preparado por Angela, Maura e Jane caminhavam em passos lentos pela área do jardim que dava acesso à piscina. Silenciosamente, aproveitaram a presença da outra individualmente. Mais cedo, ao ver Maura conversando alegremente com Angela, Jane lembrou-se de que a loira sabia de seu pequeno segredo sobre a Academia de Policia. Esperou estarem sozinhas para finalmente esclarecer algumas coisas com a pequena.

"Hm, Maura..." – Jane limpou a garganta, rompendo o silêncio e atraindo o olhar atento da menor. – "Sobre o que você ouviu no dia que meus amigos estavam aqui– "

"Oh, it's ok Jane." – Maura respondeu tranquilamente, voltando a olhar pra frente.

"Não é tudo bem, Maur. Ela ofendeu você. Não é algo pra se acostumar." – Jane cessou os passos, fazendo Maura encará-la mais uma vez.

"Porque não?" – A pergunta soou ingênua e Jane desviou os olhos pro lado reconhecendo que não poderia dar um motivo sem parecer muito estranho.

"Porque não." – Respondeu num inclinar de ombros e rapidamente prosseguiu. – "Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. É sobre o que eu faço. A Academia de Policia."

Maura levantou as sobrancelhas encarando fixamente o rosto da italiana e inclinou o rosto para o lado, levemente.

"Angela não sabe, não é?" – Maura perguntou, sem tom de acusação. Apenas constatação. Jane balançou a cabeça. – "Eu não contaria, Jane, que isso é pessoal. Eu e Angela não falamos muito sobre você, apesar dela sempre te usar como referência em algumas coisas." – Voltaram a andar lentamente como antes. – "Mas, se me permite, acho uma hora ela deve ficar sabendo. Cedo ou tarde."

"Eu sei. Eu penso nisso quase todos os dias, Maur." – A voz de Jane soou angustiante enquanto o polegar apertava a palma da mão, involuntariamente. – "Algumas coisas aconteceram conosco, Maura. E eu sei que isso pode causar um horror maior a ela do que normalmente faria."

Entreolharam-se por uns segundos e se encostaram uma na outra. Maura passou o braço esquerdo pelas costas de Jane, movendo seus dedos por ali num apoio silencioso, enquanto o braço direito de Jane descansou sobre os ombros da pequena.

Ao chegarem à aera aberta onde a piscina bem cuidada estava exposta, se desvencilharam e sentaram-se numas cadeiras em baixo do guarda sol.

"Vai cair?" – Jane perguntou, apontando a cabeça na direção da agua.

Maura só balançou a cabeça rapidamente, levantando-se em seguida e se despindo sem pudor. Jane prendeu a respiração enquanto acompanhava cada movimento da outra. Engoliu seco, sentindo o rosto queimar. Não que o biquíni fosse escandaloso, mas nem em sonho a italiana imaginaria que o corpo de Maura fosse extremamente hot.

No momento em que Maura girou o rosto a fim de encarar Jane, notou as pupilas dilatadas e a expressão facial de Jane. Sentiu o rosto corar levemente e conteve um sorriso tímido e satisfeito. A reação era de pura luxúria e desejo, os olhos de Jane eram famintos, intensos, gulosos. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios da pequena, atraindo o olhar negro para seu rosto. Se encararam por instantes até a menor quebrar o contato e entrar na piscina rapidamente, necessitando de algo gelado contra sua pele quente.

Jane sabia que havia sido pega. Poderia ter desviado os olhos e sentir-se constrangida, mas ao ver a maneira que Maura reagiu e alimentou o clima, deixou-se ser evidente. Mesmo que agora ela desse conta de que não gostaria de perder a amizade ou qualquer que fosse o que elas tinham por conta da atração. Maura era, sobretudo, única. E por mais que Jane tivesse demorado de notar o real valor da garota, ela faria questão de recuperar o tempo perdido e reparar erros antigos.

"Hey Jane, vem!" – Maura chamou, se encostando na borda.

"Uh... Não, Maur. But thanks!" – Jane respondeu, desviando os olhos.

Rizzoli não se sentia a vontade com seu corpo. Além das cicatrizes em suas palmas, a garota era marcada por vários cortes por conta de sua infância, além de outros já adquiridos pelo trabalho policial. Maura percebeu o incomodo e, por conhecer Jane, imaginou que o motivo de insegurança fosse o corpo. Acenando, aceitando a rejeição, a pequena saiu da piscina causando novas reações para a italiana, que tentou desviar os olhos dessa vez, inutilmente. Foi sexy a maneira que a outra levantou-se, jogando o cabelo para o lado enquanto tirava o excesso de água. As gotas percorriam por todo o corpo e Jane não pôde deixar de acompanhar o caminho que faziam, se perdendo pelas pequenas sardas de Maura.

"Aproveitando a vista, Rizzoli?" – Maura brincou, a fim de evitar qualquer constrangimento.

"You wish!" – Jane respondeu, acompanhando a risada gostosa da outra.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

No início do outro mês, enquanto as garotas dividiam o sofá e discutiam sobre assistir o documentário sobre antropologia e um filme policial, Angela abria as correspondências atrasadas. Separava as contas e correspondências de Richard, entre os cartões que o mesmo recebia, quando encontrou um envelope branco com o símbolo da academia de polícia de Boston. Passou os olhos pelo fundo do papel e encontrou o nome de Jane, causando-lhe má intuição. Sabendo que estaria invadindo a privacidade de sua filha, Angela abriu o envelope e leu o anuncio com mãos trêmulas e visão embaçada.

* * *

A discussão durava mais de meia hora. Maura torcia as mãos, nervosa com a sensação de impotência. Richard manteve-se de fora. Mesmo que Angela e Jane fizessem parte de sua família agora, não estava perto o suficiente da garota e julgava que aquele caso apenas as duas poderiam resolver.

"Pai..." – Maura murmurou, indecisa. Não se sentia totalmente a vontade com Richard, mas a situação estava angustiante.

"Não, Maura." – Richard deu-lhe um olhar duro, o qual ela já estava acostumada a receber.

A pequena balançou a cabeça e resolveu afastar-se, caminhando até o quarto de Jane. Não havia sido planejado, mas pelo menos ali a garota poderia se sentir perto, sem ouvir os insultos e gritarias em italiano entre Angela e sua nova – e única – amiga.

Duas horas mais tarde, uma Jane com o rosto vermelho e olhos inchados adentrou o quarto sem se incomodar em fazer barulho. O entanto, antes mesmo que pudesse fechar a porta com força, parou os movimentos ao encontrar a figura de Maura deitada e encolhida em sua cama, dormindo profundamente. O riso fraco rasgou sua garganta; Balançou a cabeça negativamente e fechou a porta com cuidado em seguida. Suspirou, encostando a testa por ali e, após alguns instantes, caminhou até a cama a fim de sentar-se ali. Encarou o rosto da menor e passou os dedos por entre o cabelo, prendendo uma mecha atrás da orelha como sempre fazia. Sorriu num ar triste, cansado. Suspirou mais alto, já que ainda podia lembrar das palavras trocadas com sua Ma há poucos minutos atrás. Encarou suas mãos que estavam sem luvas. Havia se livrado delas durante a briga. Escorregou a palma pelo rosto da pequena, sentindo-a pela primeira vez, e sentiu o rosto queimar sabendo que estava a ponto de desabar mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos com força buscando o resto do controle dentro de si até sentir a mão da outra sobre a sua, que ainda descansava sobre a bochecha de Maura. Não se afastou, nem se assustou. Apenas encarou os olhos intensos que lhe fitavam com compaixão. Jane sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer, trancou a mandíbula e balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a fechar os olhos mais uma vez. As lembranças de Hoyt misturadas com a voz de sua mãe acusando-a piscaram em sua mente e Maura puxou-a para baixo, abraçando-a com força. Se seguraram uma na outra com uma urgência indescritível. Jane baixou suas guardas e se permitiu ter um apoio que naquele momento era incondicional. As mãos de Maura deslizavam lentamente pelas costas da outra, enquanto seus lábios sussurravam um "shhh" carinhoso e íntimo.

Não sabem exatamente quando, mas durante o abraço, ambas, exaustas emocionalmente, se permitiram dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Boston, 2004._

Fechou os olhos, esquecendo o barulho das vozes ao redor. Respirou fundo seguidas vezes, concentrando-se nas palavras que diria. Sua Ma estaria em uma das primeiras cadeiras, torcendo por ela; Mas os outros eram os únicos a causarem em Jane o nervosismo. Sempre detestou falar em público e agora, ao concluir o curso da academia de polícia, receberia o diploma. Respirou mais uma vez, esvaziando a mente e procurando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele momento. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de Maura e de sua risada contagiante. Um traço de sorriso se fez aparecer no rosto de Rizzoli que rapidamente fez questão de afastar a lembrança. Haviam se despedido no final de 2002, quando Maura fora aceita em uma das mais famosas clínicas da Inglaterra. Apesar de como a distancia afetou a italiana, Jane sabia que Maura não mereceria nada menos que isso. Meses mais tarde daquele mesmo ano, Angela e Richard romperam. Engoliu em seco, puxando a respiração e abriu um sorriso orgulhoso ao ouvir seu nome no microfone, chamando-a à frente.

Após a comemoração, Jane se encontrava largada no sofá. Com a cerveja em uma das mãos e roupas surradas do Red Sox, assistia distraidamente algum seriado policial.

"Jane, recebi uma ligação hoje mais cedo." – Angela sentou-se, hesitante, e encarou a reação de sua filha.

"Hum?" – Rizzoli franziu o cenho, mais interessada na televisão.

"Maura ligou." – Angela fora mais direta, desviando os olhos ao notar a rigidez de Jane como reação ao nome da outra.

"Mhmk! Cool!" – A policial respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Ela disse que anda trabalhando bastante e que seus esforços estão sendo reconhecidos–"

"Uh.. Ma, eu tô tentando assistir." – A voz rouca interrompeu um tanto rude, por puro incomodo.

Angela levantou ambas as mãos, suspirando em derrota. Levantou-se, beijou a testa de sua filha e, antes de sair, comentou:

"Ela sente sua falta."

Quando Jane ouviu a porta do quarto de sua mãe ser trancada, soltou o ar pesadamente. Encarou suas palmas e se permitiu lembrar.

**Flashback**

_"Não há nada de errado com elas." – Maura comentava enquanto arrastava seus dedos pelos traços da mão de Jane._

_"Você não precisa ser gentil, Maura." – A italiana retrucou com contrariedade._

_"Eu não sei mentir, você sabe. E eu gosto de como seus dedos são longos. Todo o conjunto tem uma boa estrutura óssea e a musculatura é excelente."_

_"Isso é um elogio?" – Jane perguntou rindo logo em seguida, fazendo a outra girar os olhos e rir também. – "Besides... Meus dedos são ásperos."_

_"É uma das coisas que mais aprecio em você." – Maura comentou simplesmente, enquanto seus dedos tocavam a cicatriz da palma lentamente, contornando-a com atenção._

**-x-**

Jane soltou a respiração ao fechar os olhos enquanto se espremia contra o sofá. Imaginou como Maura estaria nas ruas de Londres, fascinada com as lojas de roupas e sapatos. Suspirou, imaginando a pequena caminhando por algum campo no inverno, onde pequenos flocos de neve cobririam os cachos dourados. As maças estariam coradas, pelo intenso frio. Mas estaria sorrindo, livre. Desejou poder compartilhar o mesmo riso e a mesma alegria, mas a consciência alertou-a de que ela estava em Boston e que Maura havia sido a única a sair.

* * *

_Londres, 2009._

"Happy Birthday, doc. Isles!" – Mitchell Lewis envolveu a mulher por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido, pegando-a desprevenida.

"Oh, Mitt!" – Maura sorriu após o pequeno susto e girou o corpo a fim de encarar o homem em sua frente. – "Obrigada." – Respondeu ao passar as mãos sobre o peitoral em sua frente.

"Estive pensando em como podemos comemorar. Teria tido um bom plano, caso você tivesse me dito." – Lewis comentou, animado.

"Mitchell, um dos motivos pelo qual você só soube do meu aniversário por ter pegado minha identidade ontem, é justamente porque eu realmente não comemoro a data." – Maura levantou os olhos, encarando os orbes azuis.

Mitchell era um homem alto, charmoso e tranquilo. Os cabelos médios e lisos davam-lhe um ar pacífico que combinava com o sorriso sincero. Maura havia encontrado nele uma paz enorme e uma estabilidade incrível. Sabia que não havia se apaixonado, mas havia chegado num momento em que os encontros e sexos casuais não lhe preenchiam o suficiente.

Lewis suspirou frustrado e se afastou um pouco.

"Tudo bem, Maura. Posso passar a noite aqui, pelo menos? Podemos assistir alguma coisa na televisão e depois você pode cumprir aquela promessa..." – Mitchell sugeriu, abrindo um sorriso íntimo ao finalizar.

"Sure!" – Maura respondeu, aliviada por ele não insistir. – "Nos vemos a noite, então."

Logo que o homem saiu, a doutora suspirou pesadamente ao sentar-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e levou as mãos ao rosto tentando sufocar a saudade e as lembranças.

**Flashback**

_"Maura Dorthea Isles!" – Jane abriu a porta do quarto com força, apontando o dedo para Maura. – "Quando você estava pensando em me contar?!" _

_Maura piscou os olhos rapidamente, surpresa. Inclinou o rosto para o lado notando a inquietação da outra e franziu o cenho, sem saber exatamente do que Jane estava falando._

_"Seu aniversário, Maur!" – Jane falou entredentes, impaciente._

_"Oh!" – Maura deixou escapar. Não entendeu o motivo de Jane parecer tão irritada. – "É só uma data, Jane." – Respondeu relaxando e voltando a olhar os sapatos no notebook. _

_Rizzoli encarou a menor em sua frente e suspirou. Não importa quanto tempo havia passado com a pequena e o quanto ela sabia da vida da outra, era como se sempre estivesse longe de realmente conhecer Maura por completo._

_"Maur..." – Jane sentou-se na cama e esperou que a outra pudesse lhe dar atenção outra vez. – "Look at me" – Pediu num tom rouco, calmo._

_Maura suspirou pesadamente, fechou o aparelho e colocou-o de lado, voltando a atenção para a maior, que rapidamente segurou suas mãos._

_"Jane, eu posso entender o motivo de você dar o valor excessivo à data. Grande parte das culturas mantem a tradição de comemorar o nascimento dos familiares ao longo dos anos, no entanto, para mim, é apenas uma data como outra qualquer. Não influencia em nada!" _

_Jane balançou a cabeça, dando um riso fraco em seguida. Apertou as mãos de Maura entre as suas e encarou os olhos expressivos em sua frente._

_"Você não comemora seu aniversário porque seus pais nunc–" _

_"Não, Jane. Eu tive festas enormes de aniversário quando morava com eles. Muitos convidados, na verdade. Mesmo que as vezes eles próprios não comparecessem."_

_"Convidados.. Deles, certo?" – Jane levantou a sobrancelha e viu Maura desviar os olhos, confirmando silenciosamente. – "Não era sua festa, Maura."_

_"Jane.. Por favor.."_

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem." – Jane levantou as mãos rapidamente e pensou por alguns instantes. – "Não faremos festa. Mas quero que tire o dia comigo." - Maura estranhou o pedido, mas concordou. – "Coloque roupas normais." – Maura levantou as sobrancelhas e, antes que pudesse contestar, Jane prosseguiu. – "Normais, surradas, velhas, folgadas! Não essas coisas que você usa. E um tênis normal também."_

_"Ou seja, um tênis surrado, velho e folgado?" – Maura interrompeu, rindo em seguida._

_Jane balançou a cabeça, acompanhando o riso. – "Algo assim." – Deu de ombros e olhou ao redor, pensando. – "Ah! E amarre o cabelo. Vamos suar. Como parte da família Rizzoli, você merece ter um dia como esse. Encare isso como sua iniciação, se quiser." – Finalizou com um sorriso excitado enquanto deixava o quarto da outra e ia para o seu próprio, a fim de trocar de roupa. – "Trinta minutos lá embaixo, Maura! A ultima a descer paga o sorvete!" – Jane gritou e ambas riram._

**-x-**

Maura procurou o celular, encontrando o numero de Jane – Que havia conseguido numa das conversas com Angela. Seus dedos tremeram levemente antes de apertar o botão de chamada. Sentiu o corpo reagir imediatamente e prendeu a respiração, podendo ouvir o coração bombear rapidamente.

"_Rizzoli. Deixe seu recado e responderei assim que puder_."

A doutora fechou os olhos rapidamente, ainda com a respiração suspensa. Há quanto tempo não ouvia a voz de Jane? Antes que pudesse dizer algo, o celular descarregou. O soluço ecoou pela sala vazia e a mulher apertou o aparelho entre as mãos, curvando-se no sofá.

**Flashback – Continuação**

_"Jane, onde estamos indo?" – Maura perguntou pela décima vez desde que saíram de casa. Jane havia dito que não iriam precisar de motorista, tampouco de carro. Andariam a pé, como a italiana fazia antes de conhecer os Isles._

_"Maura, c'mon! Estamos quase." – Jane respondeu, puxando a mão de Maura para atravessarem a rua._

_Ao chegarem ao parque central de Boston, Rizzoli sorriu. Passou os olhos ao redor e encontrou seu alvo facilmente, alargando o riso. Maura olhava em confusão e curiosidade. Seguiu os passos rápidos da maior até chegarem numa arvore imensa._

_"Oh, é uma das mais antigas de Boston." – Maura comentou, passando os dedos no tronco, examinando._

_"Really? Sem biologia ou história por hoje, certo?" – Jane resmungou, subindo agilmente pelos galhos. – "Vem, suba!" – Estendeu a mão para uma Maura receosa. – "Eu não vou te derrubar" – Rizzoli assegurou, dando-lhe um sorriso tranquilo._

_Subiram aos poucos, parando a alguns metros do chão. Cansadas, se seguraram firmemente e resolveram parar._

_"Look." – Jane apontou para o leste._

_"Oh, é uma vista linda, Jane!" – Maura disse, empolgada, ao olhar ao redor._

_Rizzoli sorriu satisfeita ao encarar o rosto iluminado da outra._

_"Vamos, temos só um dia e há outros lugares para irmos." – Jane interrompeu o silêncio que havia pairado entre ambas e rapidamente desceram._

_ Cruzaram o parque até uma área de gramado. Algumas crianças corriam com bolas, cachorros e brinquedos. Casais repousavam embaixo das poucas árvores que haviam ao redor e idosos dividiam os bancos. Jane segurou a mão de Maura e andou até uma pequena barraca._

_"Duas, por favor." – Rizzoli pediu ao jovem ,animada._

_Maura encarou a situação, um tanto perdida, até que o rapaz trouxe duas pipas enormes. Os olhos de Jane cintilaram, excitantes. _

_"Eu não sei como usar isso, Jane!" – Maura exclamou rapidamente, fazendo Jane rir._

_"Eu sei. Eu vou te ensinar." – Respondeu, colocando a pipa entre as pequenas mãos da loira._

_A italiana se pôs atrás do corpo da menor, passou os braços ao redor e segurou as mãos de Maura com as suas, mostrando como exatamente ela deveria segurar._

_"Agora vamos correr um pouco, mas só o suficiente para poder levantar, ok?" – A voz de Jane saiu sussurrada no ouvido de Maura, que sentiu-se arrepiar profundamente. A pequena apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando._

_Logo que a pipa havia subido, Jane voltou a se colocar atrás de Maura, guiando as mãos e explicando-lhe como exatamente se deveria mover para que a pipa pudesse subir mais. Os corpos estavam colados, suados e quentes. A voz de Jane continuava profunda enquanto seus lábios permaneciam próximos ao pescoço e orelha da menor, que fez força para se concentrar apenas no que Rizzoli falava, e não na sensação causada._

_Assim que Maura aprendeu e pegou jeito, Jane afastou-se a fim de levantar a sua também. Correram um pouco, brincaram de corte e deitaram exaustas na grama._

_"Não amoleça, Maur." – Jane empurrou o ombro de Maura levemente, antes de sentar-se. – "Vamos à quadra agora." – Rapidamente se pôs de pé, estendendo a mão para a outra, que prontamente aceitou a ajuda._

_Andaram por alguns minutos até chegarem ao local. Como era um dia de semana, o lugar se encontrava extremamente vazio e Jane agradeceu mentalmente por isso. _

_"Fique aqui, Maur. Eu vou buscar algo e já volto." – Jane pediu e saiu antes da resposta._

_Rizzoli correu até o local de locação e pegou dois patins, sabendo exatamente quanto Maura calçava. Sorriu internamente e, chegando por trás da menor, cutucou o ombro direito antes de passar para o lado esquerdo, fazendo Maura olhar para o "vácuo"._

_"Você sempre cai nessa." – Jane comentou e ambas riram. – "Estes são os seus." – Entregou à Maura, que olhou para o par de patins sem aceita-los._

_"Eu não vou usar essas coisas!" – Respondeu um pouco alto, afastando-se._

_Jane encarou a garota e sorriu abertamente._

_"Ah, você vai." – Disse tranquilamente. – "Se você tem coragem suficiente para patinar no gelo com aquelas lâminas infernais, você vai usar esses patins."_

_E Jane tinha razão. Maura foi convencida a usar o par que lhe fora entregue. No inicio, sentia-se trêmula e Jane tinha que segurar seus braços e por vezes, sua cintura. Quando a italiana sentiu que a pequena estava firme o suficiente, deixou-a livre para andar sozinha. Sorriu orgulhosa e acompanhou os passos curtos que a menor dava. _

_"Oh my.. Eu consegui!" – Maura exclamou exibindo um dos sorrisos que Jane adorava._

_"Yeah.." – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, até que Maura perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse. – "Holy shit!" – Murmurou e correu até a outra rapidamente. – "Fuck! I'm sorry, Maur! Você se machucou?" – Perguntou passando os olhos rapidamente pelo corpo da loira. – "Dammit!" – Exclamou vendo o joelho arranhado, assim como o cotovelo._

_"It's ok, Jane." – Maura olhou os ferimentos. – "Dói um pouco, mas.." – Ela sorriu, encarando o rosto preocupado da outra. – "Eu quero tentar de novo."_

_Maura conseguiu usar os patins após outras tentativas frustradas. Jane manteve-se por perto em todas as outras vezes, evitando que a garota pudesse se machucar mais uma vez. Assim que cansaram, devolveram os patins e caminharam lentamente até o parque mais uma vez._

_"Ali!" – Jane apontou para o carro de sorvete, pegou a mão se Maura e correram até lá, entrando na fila onde apenas crianças disputavam o lugar._

_"É higiênico?" – Maura perguntou, observando o homem de meia idade manusear as coisas sem luvas._

_"Maura!" – Jane resmungou, apertando a ponta do nariz enquanto pedia por paciência mentalmente._

_Após comprarem o sorvete – Que foi pago por Maura, caminharam lentamente pelo parque deixando o silêncio confortável fazer-lhes companhia. Sentaram-se em um banco vazio e olharam ao redor._

_"Estou tendo um bom tempo contigo, Jane." – Maura disse, olhando o rosto da outra._

_"Não me agradeça ainda." – Rizzoli respondeu, olhou o relógio e se levantou trazendo a mão de Maura consigo. _

_Pegaram um ônibus, um pouco a contragosto de Maura que nunca havia entrado em um. Jane riu com a confusão que a garota fez com a roleta e recebeu um olhar levemente chateado da pequena._

_Pararam em frente ao clube que Jane costumava frequentar antigamente. Rizzoli notou as diferenças no lugar e com um pouco de dificuldade, encontrou o que procurava. A área de lazer era enorme, composta por áreas de futebol, vôlei e tennis. Assim como três piscinas, bares, lanchonetes e boliche. Um pouco afastado, o campo de futebol de sabão e escorregadeiras gigantes._

_"Play-Game Club" – Jane falou diante o olhar encantado da outra. – "Meu Pop me trazia aqui quase todos os finais de semana. Mas só nos meus aniversários que ele me deixava ir naqueles ali." – Jane apontou para o futebol de sabão, cama elástica e escorregadeira. Maura sorriu, apertando a mão da outra entre a sua. – "Já que é seu dia, vamos lá primeiro." _

_Passaram o resto das horas entre brinquedos e jogos no meio das crianças menores, que se divertiam em ter adolescentes com eles. Próximo do anoitecer, despediram-se dos pequenos e andaram pela calçada até o ponto de ônibus._

_Quando sentaram-se nos bancos, suspiraram cansadas. Jane olhou para a figura ao seu lado notando a pele levemente avermelhada por causa do sol, fios de cabelo grudados no rosto e no pescoço por conta do suor. Joelhos, mãos e cotovelos arranhados e um sorriso fixo; satisfeito no rosto. Antes que pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, o barulho do estomago de Maura se fez ouvir, arrancando gargalhadas das duas._

_"Pizza?" – Maura sugeriu e Jane concordou veementemente._

_"Por minha conta." – Jane respondeu dando uma piscadela em seguida._

_Mais tarde, já em casa e após o banho, Jane e Maura compartilhavam a cama da menor enquanto assistiam a um documentário sobre desenvolvimento e classificação das espécies dos aracnídeos. Antes mesmo de chegar à metade, Rizzoli sentia os olhos pesados e a cada par de minuto um bocejo escapava. Maura sabia que não era por desinteresse, até porque todas as vezes que convencia a outra de assistir a um documentário, Jane via atenciosamente. A pequena acompanhou alguns bocejos e se aconchegou no ombro da outra, que prontamente passou o braço por trás, acolhendo-a._

_"Obrigada, Jane." – Maura sussurrou e beijou a mandíbula da italiana demoradamente._

_"Anytime, 'sister'" – Jane respondeu sonolenta, mas ambas riram até caírem no sono._

**-x-**

Maura levantou-se com pesar e, um tanto decidida, pegou o notebook. Abriu sua caixa de email e leu mais uma vez o mais recente. Apertou os lábios entre si e, com o pouco de coragem que tinha, tomou a decisão.

"_Aceito_."


	10. Chapter 10

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Jane!" – A voz familiar chamou atenção da mulher.

"Oh my God.. Vince!" – Jane abriu um sorriso largo, caminhando até o homem e abraçando-o com força em seguida.

"Eu gostaria de ter ido a sua comemoração, mas estava em New York numa operação da Homicídios." – Comentou, lamentando-se.

"It's ok, Vince!" – Jane sorria. – "Eu tô na Divisão de Drogas por enquanto. Devo ficar por lá por algum tempo. Espero ser transferida para Homicídios algum dia."

Começaram a caminhar lado a lado pela calçada. - "Eu ouço falar sobre seu desempenho, Jane." – Vince comentou, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos. – "Seria bom tê-la por lá algum dia."

"I'm working on this, Korsak." – Respondeu firme, e após alguns minutos em silêncio, ela atrasou os passos aos poucos. – "Não é coincidência você me encontrar, é?" – Cruzou as mãos sobre o peito e encarou o homem em sua frente que tinha o olhar preocupado.

"Ele fugiu, Jane." – Korsak respondeu, desviando os olhos. – "Hoyt fugiu algumas horas atrás."

* * *

Um par de semanas haviam se passado. Jane fora convencida de aceitar a vigilância policial em seu apartamento, mas dispensou qualquer um que se atrevesse a tentar segui-la por proteção.

"I'm a fucking cop! Não preciso de guarda costas, Vince!" – Jane retrucou enquanto caminhava ao lado do homem, em direção a cena do crime.

Rizzoli havia sido requerida na investigação desde que duas famílias haviam sido vítimas de Hoyt. Não entraria em ação, seria apenas uma coadjuvante a fim de encontrar detalhes que outras pessoas "de fora" não conseguiriam notar.

O local estava sendo examinado por policiais quando entraram. A casa era grande, espaçosa. O homem estava sentado no sofá, com mãos e pés amarrados. Garganta cortada. A mulher estava desaparecida, como sempre. Jane suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Such a bastard!" – Murmurou pensando em Charles. – "E o legista?" – Questionou.

Antes que Korsak pudesse responder, uma figura de altura média, roupas impecáveis, salto alto e cachos dourados adentrou o lugar, chamando atenção de todos. A mulher não parecia notar o efeito que causara, porque já estava com luvas de silicone nas mãos, inclinada, examinando o corpo da vítima. Korsak limpou a garganta, se aproximando e chamando a atenção da intrusa.

"Oh, perdão." – A mulher enquadrou os ombros, tirou uma das luvas e estendeu a mão para o homem em sua frente. – "Dr. Maura Isles, fui chamada para substituir Dr. Pike nesse caso." – Apresentou-se sustentando um sorriso educado.

Jane, que permaneceu no mesmo lugar desde que a outra havia entrado, teve que piscar seguidas vezes. Sentiu o formigamento nos dedos e a dor nas palmas, como há muito tempo não sentia. Franziu o cenho e trancou a mandíbula. Era inacreditável.

"Dr. Isles, é um prazer tê-la conosco. I'm Det. Korsak." – Vince sorriu, alheio a reação de Jane.

O sorriso de Maura morreu quando encontrou os olhos escuros atrás do detetive. Sentiu o arrepio em suas costas e prendeu a respiração. Esperava encontrar Jane, mas não naquele dia, nem naquele momento.

Notando o desconforto no rosto da médica, Korsak introduziu-as.

"Dr. Isles, essa é a Oficial Rizzoli. Ela está nos auxiliando nesse caso."

Maura deu um passo em direção a maior, ignorando o detetive, sem desviar o olhar. Pela reação de Jane, sabia que aqueles olhos intensos eram pura ira. Parou a poucos centímetros, estendendo a mão.

"Jane." – O nome da italiana rolou pelos lábios de Maura, fazendo a policial queimar.

"Dr. Isles." – A voz rouca soou impessoal. – "I'm Officer Rizzoli pra você." – Murmurou num tom mais baixo.

* * *

Após a cena ser processada, Jane saiu pelos fundos com alguns outros policiais. Estava alheia à conversa quando ouviu o nome de Maura ser pronunciado por um deles.

"Bem gostosa, mas é estranha demais pra mim." – Joe Grant comentou fazendo os outros concordarem e rirem.

"Estranha? Pegou leve, Joe!" – Philip exclamou alto. – "Doctor Death, huh?" – Mais risadas.

"Hey you guys! Ela também é a superior de vocês." – Jane apontou o indicador, explodindo. – "Não são inteligentes o suficiente para entendê-la e acham mesmo que são melhores que ela?" – Riu em pura ironia. – "Assholes!" – Rosnou e saiu rapidamente sem saber como controlar a turbulência que Maura havia causado com sua presença surpresa.

* * *

_"Jane! Jane! Help me!" – A voz de Maura soava angustiada no meio do escuro. _

_Jane piscava os olhos com força, tentando visualizar alguma coisa. Sentia o coração acelerar cada vez que ouvia a voz da outra pedir sua ajuda._

_"Maura!" – Gritou._

_"Jane!" _

_Tentou seguir o som da voz e correu na direção, encontrando uma porta mal iluminada. O peito subia e descia freneticamente e o corpo estava em pura adrenalina. Tentou girar a maçaneta e, após não conseguir abrir, arrombou encontrando uma claridade extremamente forte contra seu rosto._

_"Oh, Jane..." – A voz de Hoyt sussurrada em seu ouvido a fez petrificar. – "You're late."_

_Jane forçou a vista, se adaptando a claridade, e encontrou o corpo de Maura caído._

_"She's gone." _

Jane sentou rapidamente assustada. Levou a mão até a arma em cima da banquinha ao lado da cama e trouxe para perto enquanto seguia o barulho constante que se fazia em sua porta. Cautelosamente, andou pela sala e, sem olhar antes, abriu a porta apontando a arma para quem quer que fosse.

"Whoa!" – Maura assustou-se, dando um pequeno salto para trás, assim que viu o cano apontado para si.

"What the hell, Maura?!" – Jane puxou o braço da mulher e, após olhar em volta, fechou a porta tendo o cuidado de trancá-la.

Quando a policial voltou, encontrou a outra pálida, com os lábios um tanto trêmulos e olhos fixos na arma que ainda segurava.

"Fuck!" – Rizzoli murmurou. Pos a arma no armário ao lado e caminhou até a menor, levando suas mãos aos braços gelados da legista. – "I'm sorry, Maura. Eu achei que.." – Franziu o cenho e se afastou, cruzando os braços. – "São três da manhã. O que você quer?" – Perguntou agressiva.

Maura esperava tal reação. Havia ponderado os prós e contras e, devido ao incidente de mais cedo, ela decidiu que seria melhor confrontar a outra, já que iriam trabalhar por tempo indeterminado. Mas tudo o que ela conseguia pensar no momento era na música que ouvia desde que chegara a Boston.

_"Don't turn away when I'm right here waiting; Don't be afraid cuz we both are changing. If it's real it will be what it's suppose to be, all I ask from you is please don't turn away from me_."

Respirou fundo, soltando o ar aos poucos enquanto se aproximava lentamente de Jane. Entreabriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra lhe veio a cabeça. Levantou a mão, com dedos trêmulos e, antes de tocar o rosto da outra, encarou o olhar duro que recebia, fazendo-a desistir.

"_Maybe I should just give you your space, but without you I feel so out of place. The more I reach out to you It's like the further you go away. I just want you to hear what I'm trying to say_."

Balançou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio e sorriu tristemente dando um passo para trás. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do que tinha ensaiado para dizer. Sentou-se no sofá, respirou fundo mais uma vez e encarou qualquer ponto na parede, sentindo os olhos escuros queimando seu rosto.

"Provavelmente você tem perguntas. Imagino que queira saber os motivos que me levaram a cessar nosso contato. Também sei que, pelo modo como você reagiu mais cedo, não aprecia muito me ver por perto mais uma vez. Eu gost–"

"Há quanto tempo você está em Boston, Maura?" – Jane interrompeu, pegando a outra de surpresa.

"Uma semana." – Respondeu direta. O que mais poderia ficar pior?

Jane soltou um riso fraco e irônico, balançando a cabeça. Deu uns passos até o sofá e sentou-se um pouco distante. – "Você é inacreditável, Maura." – Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Jane se levantar. "Por coincidência há um vinho perdido na geladeira que Ma trouxe ontem." – Maura encarou o rosto da outra, demorando pra compreender que aquilo havia sido uma oferta. Jane revirou os olhos, suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – "Você aceita vinho, Dr. Isles?"

"Oh!" – Maura sentiu o rosto queimar e balançou a cabeça, aceitando.

Instantes depois, Jane entregou-lhe uma taça um tanto cheia e sentou-se mais uma vez, trazendo consigo uma garrafa de cerveja. Maura não pôde evitar, mas sorriu. A familiaridade estava tão presente naquele simples gesto que o gosto da saudade bateu forte, deixando-a brevemente sem ar.

Apesar de Maura fazê-la sentir como se fosse adolescente, ela era uma adulta agora e Jane teria que encarar isso da melhor maneira possível, mesmo que estivesse ressentida. Afinal, elas iriam trabalhar juntas no caso que ambas conheciam muito bem.

"Right. Eu tenho inúmeras perguntas sim, Dr. Smartypants. Mas não acho que posso fazê-las agora." – Jane começou, sem encarar a outra. – "E eu devo desculpas pela maneira que te tratei hoje mais cedo." – Diminuiu o tom de voz e levantou os olhos até o rosto de Maura, que inclinou-se o suficiente para tocar o joelho da policial.

"É normal, Jane. Ação e reação. Não esperava nada menos do que isso." – A legista respondeu num tom sereno e, após se encararem por algum tempo, se afastou o suficiente. – "Quanto as perguntas, você pode fazê-las a qualquer hora. Creio que iremos nos ver com alguma frequência."

Jane acenou, bebendo um gole generoso da garrafa. – "Se não me engano, da ultima vez que ouvi, você estava quase se casando." – Comentou com um sorriso contido, lembrando de Angela falando sobre os encontros da loira com um inglês. Maura levantou as sobrancelhas rapidamente, assustada. Antes que pudesse negar, notou o brilho do humor e o sorriso de Jane atrás da garrafa que cobria parcialmente os lábios finos. Jane gargalhou, balançando a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo em seguida. – "Você não muda, cara."

"Not funny!" – Maura murmurou com o ar de riso no rosto, dando um "unamused look" para a outra.

"Ma ficava pelos cantos comentando sobre você e esse aí."- Jane deu de ombros, mais relaxada com a presença da legista. – "You know, falando sobre como seria o casamento e que eu deveria ser como você, arranjar um marido e ter filhos." – Balançou a cabeça e, recostando-a, encarou o teto.

"Tive boas conversas com Angela. Ela me fazia lembrar nossa casa." – Maura disse, olhando o perfil da italiana em sua frente.

"How is Richard?" – Jane perguntou distraidamente, lembrando-se de quando moravam todos juntos. Nunca trocara muitas palavras com o homem. Sabia que ele fazia bem a sua Ma, mas se ressentia pela maneira que havia criado Maura, com tanta negligência.

Maura suspirou, desviando os olhos para longe ao ouvir o nome de seu pai. – "Ele não aceitou bem o caminho que escolhi para minha profissão, você deve saber." – Encolheu um pouco os ombros e olhou para baixo. – "Não o vejo ou falo com ele desde que saí de Boston. Então eu não posso te responder."

Jane rapidamente encarou o rosto da outra, surpresa. Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas ainda sentia-se distante da doutora. Então preferiu apenas por a mão em cima da de Maura, apertando-a entre os dedos. Trocaram outro olhar, dessa vez em apoio, e deixaram o silêncio pairar mais uma vez.

"Eu provavelmente devo ir agora." – Maura disse num tom baixo. Jane ficou quieta por alguns instantes e, em contra vontade, balançou a cabeça concordando. Levantaram-se e caminharam silenciosamente até a porta. Antes que Maura pudesse sair, ela encarou os olhos castanhos e deu-lhe um curto sorriso. – "Eu estou na nossa casa, por enquant–"

"Sua casa, Maura." – Jane cortou, num rouco profundo. Maura não sustentou o olhar e balançou a cabeça lentamente, num 'sim' silencioso.

"Eu realmente gostaria que pudéssemos, de alguma maneira, ter algum tipo de amizade." – A legista murmurou baixo, mais para si do que para Jane.

"I dunno. We can try, Maur." – Jane levantou os ombros, incerta. – "Nos vemos amanhã?"

Maura sorriu, concordou e, aproximando o suficiente, beijou o rosto da maior rapidamente. "Night, Rizzoli." – Murmurou próxima a orelha da policial e se afastou, sorrindo mais uma vez antes de ir embora.

Jane permaneceu no lugar por algum tempo, sentindo o local do beijo queimando. Os lábios de Maura contra sua pele e a voz murmurada a pegou desprevenida. Balançou a cabeça, fechou a porta e se jogou no sofá. Olhou para a janela vendo que o céu não estava tão escuro e deduziu que fosse quase cinco da manhã. Gemeu frustrada ao fechar os olhos. Se fosse pra tentar uma aproximação com a outra, Jane teria que parar de se sentir como se pudesse foder Maura a qualquer momento.


	11. Chapter 11

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Quatro meses passaram lentamente, entre investigações no caso Hoyt e pequenos trabalhos do departamento da divisão de drogas, Jane e Maura estabeleceram uma rotina pessoal. Ao contrário do que ambas pensaram que seria, a amizade fluiu com uma facilidade inesperada. A familiaridade e a conexão antes estabelecida tornaram a convivência mais natural do que nunca.

Por estarem próximas pessoalmente, todo o departamento da Homicídios costumava sussurrar e fazer comentários discretos, sugerindo e figurando que ambas as mulheres eram amantes. Alguns afirmavam com toda certeza, apontando detalhes casuais como toques demorados, sorrisos trocados e longas conversas no escritório anexado ao necrotério.

Sim, Korsak ouvia os boatos. Anos na polícia e naquele departamento em questão deram-lhe experiência suficiente para que não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia. Ele lidava com fatos, e sendo um detetive, ele não poderia ignorar algumas coisas. Mas elas são mulheres, não era assim que – supostamente – elas deveriam se comportar? O homem, que já se incomodava com alguns novos fios de cabelos brancos surgindo, alimentava um dos filhotes de cachorro embaixo de sua mesa enquanto refletia sobre todas as vezes que havia visto as duas interagindo quando lembrou-se da "primeira" vez que elas se conheceram. Ele as introduziu, mas pensando melhor, havia um clima pesado e nostálgico. Uma tensão estranha e uma troca de olhar de reconhecimento. Bufou, inquieto, enquanto coçava sua barbicha. Defendia ambas as mulheres quando os comentários começavam a tornarem-se mais pesados, mas ele realmente estava certo? E se realmente houvesse algum tipo de... "_Oh boy, não vá lá Vince_." – Pensou, balançando a cabeça quando passou a imaginar as duas num momento íntimo. Encarou a pilha de papelada que deveria finalizar até o final do dia e encarou o elevador que o levaria para o _morgue_. Indeciso, olhou ao redor notando a sala vazia e levantou-se silenciosamente.

* * *

"Let me see them n-o-w!" – Maura dizia num tom firme, enquanto uma Jane birrenta se contorcia em desobediência.

"Não precisa, Maur!" – Rizzoli levantou as palmas, levando-as para longe. – "Look, nem doem mais!" – Movimentou os dedos rapidamente, tentando não esboçar o traço de dor que sentiu.

Dr. Isles cruzou os braços no peito, estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo, encarando seriamente o rosto da maior, que bufou deixando os ombros caírem.

"Liar." – Maura apontou um dedo para a outra e se aproximou novamente, deixando os corpos com pouquíssima distancia.

Percebendo que a resistência da policial chegou ao fim, Maura segurou as mãos entre as suas e passou a fazer a massagem que normalmente fazia sem tanta birra quando acordavam juntas após maratonas de filmes do dia anterior. Os polegares circulavam as cicatrizes, liberando a pressão e a tensão dos pequenos músculos da palma. O gemido satisfeito e rouco rasgou a garganta e rolou pelos lábios de Jane, junto com um suspiro e um amolecer de corpo, sem saber que estava sendo vigiada por olhos arregalados de um detetive curioso e surpreso.

Antes de ter a chance de ser pego espionando as mulheres, Vince digeria a imagem que acabara de ver. Era íntimo, pessoal, ritmado. Entendia o porquê de já ter ouvido rumores sobre elas agirem como um casal de velhos. Anos atrás, Korsak poderia apostar que Jane nunca iria deixar de usar as luvas pretas que cobriam as marcas em suas mãos, sabia que até hoje a mulher não se sentia a vontade com as cicatrizes. Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e, conformado – mas feliz por Jane ter alguém tão única como ela é, voltou à sua mesa encarando a papelada atrasada.

* * *

Durante o processo de uma cena do crime naquele mesmo dia, um adolescente invadiu o local rapidamente, conseguindo passar pelos policiais e, com uma navalha em mãos segurou a primeira pessoa que se encontrava próxima ao corpo da vítima. Um grito surpreso chamou atenção de Jane e de Korsak que rapidamente levaram as mãos ao coldre, em alerta. O garoto tinha o braço contra o pescoço de Maura, que tentava se soltar inutilmente. Sabia que caso ela se movimentasse demais, poderia piorar a situação.

"Ok, kiddo.. Calm down, calm down..." – Jane levantou as mãos, tentando se aproximar. – "Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer por você?" – Perguntou enquanto pensava nas possibilidades e nas chances que tinha de tirar Maura da situação.

As mãos do garoto tremiam enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto. – "Tyler.." – Apontou para o corpo no chão. – "Eu..." – Um soluço escapou e ele apertou o corpo de Maura contra o seu. – "Eu corri." – Balançou a cabeça sendo invadido pelas memórias da noite anterior e fitou a policial com raiva. – "O trabalho de vocês é proteger, dammit!" – Gritou e apertou a navalha entre os dedos. – "Não.. Não.. Fazer.. Isso.."

"Ok, ok. Tyler.. Era seu amigo?" – Jane procurou distraí-lo e recebeu um balançar de cabeça lento, confirmando. – "E.. Você estava aqui quan–"

"Claro que eu estava!" – Esbravejou. – "Ele.. Ele.. Ele só gritava me mandando correr. 'Run Paul, run!' Eu.. Eu corri. E ele.. Morreu." – O garoto agora chorava compulsivamente, as mãos não seguravam a legista com tanta força, que rapidamente fora puxada pelos braços ágeis de Jane, que a abraçou com força enquanto Korsak e outros policiais interferiam e prendiam o adolescente transtornado.

"Shh, shh" – Jane sussurrava contra Maura, envolvendo-a carinhosamente enquanto a outra deixava algumas lágrimas correrem – "I'm here, ok? I'm here." – A voz rouca era murmurada num tom trêmulo, porém seguro.

* * *

Jane dirigiu em silêncio enquanto Maura tinha o rosto voltado para a janela. A respiração pesada de ambas se fazia ouvir enquanto a cena de mais cedo se repetia em ambas as cabeças. Jane suspirava involuntariamente a cada minuto, se perguntando como ela havia deixado as coisas acontecerem. Se ela estivesse mais perto, se ela estivesse dando atenção ao que Maura dizia sobre as manchas avermelhadas, se não tivesse ignorado os termos médicos científicos, se ela estivesse mais atenta, se fosse mais rápida, se...

"Stop it, Jane. Não foi culpa sua." – Maura falou encarando o perfil da outra, que havia franzido o cenho ao ouvir o rompante da legista. – "Não foi sua culpa." – A voz saiu mais suave enquanto a mão tocava o joelho de Jane, correndo os dedos por ali.

Trocaram olhar por instantes e Jane teve de quebrar o contato, voltando a atenção para a pista.

"Eu ainda não sei como você faz isso, Maur." – Rizzoli comentou um tempo depois, sorrindo.

"O que? Conhecer você?" – Maura respondeu no mesmo tom. Jane levantou os ombros e assentiu, batendo os dedos no volante em seguida. Estavam mais relaxadas, pelo menos.

Naquela noite Jane ficou na casa de Maura. Decidiram não assistir ao filme já que ainda estavam tensas pela situação de antes, preferindo a um jogo de poker enquanto comiam comida tailandesa no mesmo sofá que costumavam dividir quando mais novas. Sentindo-se 'pesada', Maura se encostou a Jane, que prontamente aceitou, passando o braço pelo corpo da outra a aconchegando, passando os dedos pelos cachos loiros distraidamente enquanto observava o jogo atentamente.

"Não sabia que entendia poker, Jane." – Maura comentou, notando a atenção que a policial estava dando ao programa.

"Aprendi há um tempo atrás." – Deu de ombros, respondendo.

Sempre que Maura descobria algo novo sobre Jane, ela se dava conta do quanto havia perdido quando estava na Inglaterra. Suspirou baixo, fechando os olhos e encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço da outra, que se arrepiou e riu baixo. Maura levantou o rosto, encarando a pele levou a ponta dos dedos ao local onde havia se encostado, vendo Jane reagir da mesma maneira.

"Uh.. What?" – Jane finalmente tirou os olhos da televisão e encarou o rosto da outra. – "Faz cócegas."

"Mhmm." – Maura respondeu no mesmo tom que usa quando examina algum corpo no necrotério. Jane reconheceu a expressão e se afastou levemente.

"Stop it. I'm still alive." – Rizzoli disse num tom sarcástico, arrancando um olhar interrogativo da outra. – "Você fez aquela coisa no rosto, Maur. Quando está diagnosticando." – Explicou.

"Oh." – Deixou escapar e voltou com os olhos para o pescoço de Jane, decidindo raspar as unhas lentamente por ali. Quando voltou a encarar o rosto da policial, encontrou dois olhos intensos e pupilas dilatadas, fazendo o rosto de Maura corar violentamente. Ela era totalmente sem pudor quando se tratava de tensão e prática sexual, mas nunca iria deixar de sentir-se desnuda toda vez que pegava aquele olhar de Jane sobre si.

Limpando a garganta, Jane desviou os olhos para os pratos e levantou-se, segurando-os. – "Eu vou lavá-los. Pode ir pra cama.. Depois de hoje você tem algum tipo de crédito." – Disse num tom leve, beirando o riso. – "Night Maur." – Beijou a testa da outra e rumou à cozinha.

Maura apenas assentiu e levantou-se silenciosamente. Sabia que para quase todos os momentos intensos e/ou complicados, Jane fazia uso do sarcasmo e das tiradas em tom de brincadeira para aliviar a tensão. Caminhou silenciosamente até seu quarto, deixou algumas peças de roupa pelo caminho e entrou no banheiro, se olhando fixamente no espelho. Seu colo, pescoço e bochechas estavam levemente avermelhados. Suspirou pesadamente, fez sua higiene pessoal e deitou-se na cama, puxando a coberta sobre si. Fazia um frio intenso naquela noite e seus olhos não descansaram. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar, mas tudo o que sentia ao fechar os olhos era a sensação da lamina contra seu pescoço; Os gritos do garoto ecoaram em sua mente e ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro com força. Era tudo efeito pós-traumático, ela sabia. Teria que concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa e não se deixar levar pelas cenas que piscavam em sua frente. Pensou em Jane, mas felizmente ou não, tudo o que pôde recordar-se fora do olhar que ela lhe dera minutos atrás, arrancando um suspiro frustrado da legista.

Já no seu antigo quarto, Jane encarava o teto mal iluminado pela claridade noturna que entrava pelas frestas da janela. Sem sono, sentia-se inquieta. Poderia ter perdido Maura e, caso acontecesse, se culparia. Levantou as mãos a fim de encarar as cicatrizes e o canto de seus lábios subiu, num sorriso desagradável. Da mesma forma que sempre levaria essa sensação culposa daquela noite em que seu Pop morreu. Deixou as mãos cobrirem seu rosto enquanto soltava um suspiro longo. Pensou no toque de Maura em seu pescoço; As unhas se arrastando pelo local fazendo seu corpo arder imediatamente. Jane sabia, era imensuravelmente terrível e sim, um tanto doloroso - Porque não?! – estar tão próxima de Maura e alimentar a intimidade dessa amizade quando ela mesma tentava ignorar a vontade latente de puxar o corpo da outra e cruzar a linha fina, porém segura, que ainda existia na relação. Girou o corpo, deitando-se de lado, quando ouviu leves batidas e uma cabeça dourada aparecer timidamente.

"C'mere..." – A voz num rouco profundo deu permissão e rapidamente Maura atravessou a distancia, deitando-se na cama silenciosamente.

Jane levantou e puxou o cobertor sobre ambos os corpos. Apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro e o rosto na mão a fim de olhar a face da outra, que ainda não havia dito nenhuma palavra. Quem precisava, afinal? Estava tudo subentendido há anos.

"I'm here, ok?" – Jane sussurrou antes de beijar a testa de Maura com demora, deixando os lábios descansarem ali por um tempo. – "Como sempre, Maur." – Finalizou com a voz um tanto abafada e recebeu os braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-a para um abraço. – "Shh.." – Deitou as costas na cama trazendo o corpo da menor consigo sentindo o rosto de Maura procurando seu pescoço rapidamente, se afundando ali.

Ambas suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Os dedos de Jane deslizavam por entre os fios do cabelo loiro enquanto a outra mão se arrastava pelas costas de Maura, descendo aos poucos causando leves tremores à médica. A ponta dos dedos tocara a pele lisa da cintura alva, arrancando um suspiro pesado dos lábios de Maura contra o pescoço de Jane, que numa lentidão dolorosa, fazia o caminho de volta por baixo do tecido fino de seda. Assim que a palma tocou a pele nua, Jane fechou os olhos com força, sabendo que se houvesse alguma linha que definisse a relação de ambas, ela havia sido cortada naquele exato momento. Maura não se opôs ao toque, pelo contrário, apenas se contorcia internamente. Encorajada pela mão da policial acariciando-lhe as costas, Maura entreabriu a boca e deslizou os lábios pela pele da morena, devagar, lentamente, de um lado para o outro. A respiração quente marcava e fazia queimar a pele sob seus lábios. Beijou o caminho até a mandíbula de Jane, que já ofegava e pressionava os dedos contra a pele da menor. O corpo da legista cobriu o da outra, sem que ambas notassem, enquanto a mesma alternava entre beijos e pequenas mordidas por todo colo, pescoço, mandíbula e queixo de Jane. Afastando-se o suficiente, levou o dedo até a ondulação que sempre lhe chamou atenção e sorriu.

"É o que eu mais gosto." – Sussurrou deslizando os dedos pela covinha do queixo distraidamente.

"Mhmm, é?" – Jane murmurou, sendo pega de surpresa pelo comentário.

Maura balançou a cabeça, assentindo, e encontrou os olhos castanhos. Sorriu ternamente, inclinando o rosto o suficiente para poder encostar ambas as testas, sem quebrar o contato visual, e roçou os narizes de leve. Jane arrastou a mão pelas costas de Maura e, com a outra, entrelaçou seus dedos nos cachos, dando leves puxadas, sentindo a textura dos fios escorregarem a cada movimento, arrancando um gemido prazeroso da legista. Impulsionada pela reação que sentiu ao ouvir o som profundo e intimo da garganta de sua 'amiga', Rizzoli arrastou os dedos pelas costas de Maura, descendo até a cintura, e subiu pela lateral, deixando o polegar tocar a barriga e, consequentemente, parte do seio descobrindo que – a italiana agradeceu mentalmente – Maura estava sem sutiã. Isles puxou a respiração pelo toque inesperado, fechou os olhos com força e, contorcendo-se num leve tremor, seus lábios entreabertos deslizaram pela boca da outra sem a intenção. Como reação, Jane grunhiu pressionando os dedos contra a pele de Maura e, com os outros, segurou firme o cabelo loiro; Girou o corpo e fechou a distância, invadindo a boca da menor com urgência, sedenta, arrancando outro gemido, mais alto, de Maura. As línguas se buscaram, invadiram, percorreram. Os dentes da italiana puxaram e deslizaram pelo lábio inferior até solta-lo, deixando-o vermelho, pulsante, trêmulo. Ambos os olhos se procuraram, realizando e se fazendo acreditar. Os dedos ásperos tocaram carinhosamente a face embevecida, contornando cada traço e forma do rosto que tanto conhecia. Maura mordeu o lábio enquanto tocava os braços fortes que lhe rodeavam, subindo os dedos por ali vagarosamente. Encontrou os ombros, pressionou os dedos na musculatura e massageou-a firmemente, arrastando as palmas até que suas mãos pudessem se perder nos cachos negros. Um sorriso escapou e ela voltou a encarar os orbes castanhos que lhe observavam com compaixão. No dia seguinte pensariam em como lidar com as mudanças, Jane provavelmente entraria em combate internamente, enquanto Maura a esperaria, consciente há muito tempo de que, segundo seu gráfico e estudo sobre seu relacionamento com Jane, esse era o próximo passo a ser dado.

Maura buscou os lábios mais uma vez, saudosa. As mãos puxavam e se agarravam aos ombros e cabelos negros enquanto Jane encaixava uma de suas pernas entre as de Maura, que a recebeu prontamente. Ambos os corpos se roçaram com força e a médica sentiu seu centro pulsar. Rizzoli desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo, traçou o caminho com a língua, sugando a pele até encontrar o colo. Procurou beijar as sardas que encontrou e afundou o rosto entre ambos os seios, sentindo as mãos de Maura empurra-la para baixo. Com um sorriso pretencioso, Jane segurou os pulsos da mulher contra a cama, olhou rapidamente para o rosto que lhe fazia um pedido silencioso e, quebrando o contato visual, cobriu um seio com a boca, passando a língua ao redor do mamilo rígido. Maura grunhiu alto, sussurrando o nome de Jane, que agora chupava a mama com força, alternando entre mordidas leves e demoradas, marcando a pele branca. – "Oh my Goossh.. Jane.." – Maura murmurou, forçando seu sexo contra a coxa de Jane. A policial deixou o mamilo entre os dentes e levantou os olhos para o rosto expressivo e prazeroso da mulher embaixo de seu corpo. Puxou os dentes causando tremores em Maura, que fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás.

Num lampejo, Jane suavizou os toques e subiu os lábios por todo o trajeto anterior, encontrando a boca entreaberta, esperando pela sua. Ao contrário do anterior, Jane guiou o beijo, deixando-o lento, demorado e terno até interrompê-lo com um estalo leve e casto. Rizzoli encostou os rostos e, manhosamente, roçou-os carinhosamente até deixar sua boca próxima a orelha da Maura. – "Descansar?" – Propôs, beijando e mordendo o lóbulo sem força, inspirando o cheiro dos cabelos loiros. A médica assentiu, pondo os braços ao redor de Jane num abraço demorado. A maior liberou o corpo da outra e voltou a apoiar a cabeça na mão, deitando-se de lado a fim de se manter perto. Maura levou a mão ao rosto da policial, tocando a ponta dos dedos nos lábios finos, contornando-os atenciosamente até que um suspiro baixo saísse. Jane sorriu, cobrindo a mão da outra ao beijar a ponta de cada dedo sem pressa.

"Thank you" – Disse num sussurro quase inaudível. Levou a mão até Maura, tocando a barriga lisa, dedilhou até um dos seios e passou os dedos ao redor do mamilo, vendo-o reagir ao toque. – "Obrigada por voltar." – Fitou os olhos de Maura e sorriu antes de fecharem a distancia mais uma vez.


	12. Chapter 12

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Após o plantão, Rizzoli entrou em seu apartamento às duas da manhã. Antes de relaxar e pensar nos últimos acontecimentos entre ela e Maura, passou os olhos ao redor certificando-se e trancou a porta. Tirou o coldre, guardando-o, e tateou a parede a fim de achar o interruptor. Antes que seus dedos pudessem encontrar o pequeno botão, uma mão pressionou o pano contra seu rosto enquanto a outra agarrava seu corpo com força, mantendo-a presa.

Em questão de segundos a policial estava apagada.

* * *

Hoyt manuseava o singelo bisturi com facilidade, girando-o entre os dedos. Os olhos pousavam na figura adormecida, acompanhando o leve movimento do peito subir e descer. O sorriso característico presente em seu rosto e memórias vívidas de quando pôde sentir o cheiro da garota, agora mulher. Não, quando estava torturando a criança de olhos escuros, Charles não planejava tal conexão. Durante os anos que passara na cadeira, entre mudanças e celas, o homem teve como acompanhar cada passo que a policial deu, desde sua adolescência, o convívio com os Isles e a intrigante amizade que nutria com Maura. O sorriso alargou ao lembrar-se do rosto da legista. Havia uma familiaridade, um 'quê' de similaridade que só se fez acentuar nos anos que Maura passou no país inglês.

O movimento de Jane despertando aos poucos chamou sua atenção. Os olhos cintilaram e o sorriso agora era maior. Girou o bisturi mais uma vez entre os dedos e inclinou-se sobre o corpo magro.

Sonolenta, sem se situar, Rizzoli tentou desvencilhar os pulsos – presos em suas costas, e os pés, sentindo a boca lacrada com uma fita adesiva. Alarmada, abriu os olhos rapidamente, deparando-se com o olhar que a fez parar.

"Hello, Jane... Eu esperava esperando por você." – A voz saiu suave, como se Hoyt pudesse saborear o nome da italiana enquanto deslizava o objeto cortante pelo pescoço de seu alvo.

Jane resistiu, forçando os braços e pernas, girando o rosto apressadamente. O coração bombeava forte e o medo primitivo fez seu estomago doer. No instante em que pensou em Maura, sentiu os olhos arderem em precipitação às lágrimas.

"You know what? Eu tenho algo para você." – Charles sussurrou após encostar os lábios na orelha fria da policial. Antes de se afastar, porém, fez um rasgo superficial em seu pescoço.

Jane piscou, soltando o ar preso nos pulmões, assim que o homem saiu. Olhou ao redor, procurando qualquer opção para que pudesse livrar seus pulsos e suas pernas. O local era um quarto, aparentemente. Paredes não acabadas, cobertas de cimento. Estava em um colchão velho e sujo. Havia apenas uma estante no alto, uma cadeira perto da porta e duas bancas médias, com alguns sacos plásticos contendo peças de roupas. A cada segundo, a ansiedade e o temor pulsavam junto às batidas cardíacas. Antes que seus olhos encontrassem encontrar alguma escapatória, a porta do recinto foi aberta revelando não só a sombra de Charles, mas também a figura que Jane conhecia bem.

Logo que Maura bateu os olhos na outra mulher, lutou contra as mãos de Hoyt e tentou alcançar Jane, inutilmente. Assim como a italiana, Maura tinha mãos e pés atados e uma fita cobrindo os lábios.

Por outro lado, Jane forçou o corpo para frente. Um grunhido rouco soou ecoando nas paredes do lugar, fazendo o sorriso do psicopata aparecer mais uma vez.

"Vejo o quanto aprecia o meu pequeno presente para você, Jane." – Charles sorriu alternando o olhar entre as duas mulheres.

Maura havia lutado contra suas lágrimas desde o momento em que se deu conta de que havia sido raptada. Reconheceu o rosto de Hoyt e seus pensamentos foram imediatamente para Jane. Milhões de suposições figuraram sua mente e nenhuma delas era boa o suficiente. Pensou o que a policial faria se estivesse em se lugar; Ignorou as provocações de Charles, apesar de considerar profundamente o ponto em que ele deixou claro que ambos são perfeitamente iguais. Mas ali, diante dos olhos de Jane, Maura não poderia ser outra coisa que não fosse a mulher da noite anterior; vulnerável e emocional. As lágrimas molharam seus olhos e, sem resistência, rolaram pelo rosto.

Hoyt fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente, com um sorriso miserável no rosto. Encarou novamente as duas e, pondo a cadeira no meio do lugar, guiou o corpo da doutora fazendo-a sentar-se diante de Jane, que viu a oportunidade – com a aproximação – de poder, ao menos, tocar em Maura. Movimento que foi impedido rapidamente por Charles.

"Sabe qual é o seu problema, Jane?" – Hoyt empurrou o corpo magro contra o colchão e apontou o bisturi para o peito esquerdo da mulher. – "Seu coração governa sua mente."

Voltando a atenção para a loira, o homem amarrou-a contra a madeira do assento, certificando-se de que nada poderia estragar seu momento dessa vez.

"I have to say... Eu posso ver exatamente o porquê de ter sido ela, Jane." – A voz de Charles rompeu o silêncio que se fez enquanto o mesmo trabalhava na preparação do seu 'grand finale'. Amarrou cada perna de Maura em uma perna da cadeira e os braços da mulher atrás do assento. Encarou os olhos de Jane, que estavam fixos nos orbes esverdeados da outra em sua frente. Inclinando-se sobre o corpo de Maura, ele inspirou o cheiro dos cabelos loiros. – "Ela cheira a lavanda and fear, Jane. Just like you."

Jane fez movimentos rápidos mais uma vez tentando, em vão, livrar suas mãos. Fechou os olhos com força, obrigando-se a pensar em qualquer solução. Não sabia, infelizmente, quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Hoyt apareceu. Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao voltar a encontrar os olhos de Maura, que tinha o lábio inferior trêmulo.

O ruído alto, forte e rouco saltou da garganta de Rizzoli assim que as mãos de Hoyt tocaram os ombros da legista com intimidade, subindo pela nuca e pescoço e descendo através do colo até tocar os seios. A esse ponto, Maura resistia, tentando se esquivar o quanto pôde, sentindo o rosto molhar com o desespero que lhe bateu.

"Don't you touch her!" – Jane tentou esbravejar, tendo sua voz completamente abafada.

"Mhmm, good.." – Hoyt murmurou pressionando os dedos e as palmas nos seios de Maura, encarando os olhos castanhos de Jane, excitando-o profundamente. – "Jealousy? Oh.. I'm so sorry, Jane." – Disse num tom sarcástico, exibindo seu sorriso clássico. – "Dr. Isles.." – Charles encostou a boca no pescoço da mulher e arrastou o rosto até sua orelha. – "Don't be shy." – Ameaçou num tom de voz que Jane não pôde ouvir.

Hoyt deu passos até o corpo rígido da policial que tentava inutilmente levantar-se, arrastar-se ou se livrar das cordas que apertavam seus pulsos.

"You look pathetic." – Charles balançou a cabeça e num movimento rápido, pressionou a garganta da morena, limitando a passagem de ar. Inclinou o corpo deixando o rosto a centímetros de distancia e fixou os olhos nos de Jane friamente. – "I'll rape your woman, Jane. Enjoy the view." – Pressionando os dedos com mais força, o homem sorriu notando a reação da italiana e se afastou bruscamente, voltando a atenção para Maura.

Hoyt levou o bisturi até o pescoço da legista, fazendo um rasgo similar ao que havia feito em Jane antes de jogar a lamina para o lado. Sem pressa, se desfez do cinto, desabotoou e abaixou o zíper da calça. Antes de se despir, fechou a distancia passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, puxando-os para trás, arrancando um gemido doloroso e surpreso da mulher, que mantinha os olhos permanentemente fechados. Arrancou a fita dos lábios de Maura rapidamente, fazendo-os arder e deixou a calça cair sobre seus pés. Tocou seu órgão já rígido e, apertando os dedos nos fios dourados, trouxe o rosto da mulher para perto. – "Sem dentes, Dr. Isles.. Sem dentes." – Murmurou e fechou os olhos sentindo o prazer antecipadamente.

* * *

**So.. Yeah. I know. Não fiquem tão chateados, huh? **;)


	13. Chapter 13

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Maura sentiu o nó apertar sua garganta, sentindo o estomago revirar e implorar por libertação. A ânsia amargava e o órgão preenchia toda sua boca com rapidez. Sem notar quando exatamente iniciou, a legista sentia o rosto molhar causando-lhe um formigamento imediato. Os protestos abafados que saíam de Jane se misturavam com os sussurros de prazer de Hoyt, que a cada segundo estocava mais forte e mais rápido. Pensando racionalmente – como se fosse possível – Maura soube que, se fechasse os dentes, apenas teria um tempo adicional até que o homem pudesse recuperar-se. Sem poder lutar contra o que já havia começado, com os músculos faciais cansados e exaustos, ela entrou em um blackout temporário. O que se sucedeu, sua mente não registrou.

Com Hoyt tendo seu orgasmo contra a garganta da médica, Jane alcançou a pequena lâmina com esforço e paciência; Livrou os pés da fita que os prendiam – assim como as mãos - e, antes que pudesse deslizar o bisturi na garganta do assassino, Hoyt surpreendeu-a agarrando os pulsos e empurrando o corpo magro para o colchão mais uma vez. A lâmina tintilou no chão áspero, chamando atenção dos olhos inexpressivos do homem.

"Jane..." – Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto abaixava-se rapidamente e apertava a palma contra o pescoço da detetive. – "You know what? Não há motivos para ter pressa." – Inclinou-se contra o rosto da mulher em baixo de si e encarou os lábios finos de Jane. – "Eu sempre deixo o melhor por último." – Encostou a língua no queixo ondulado e deslizou-a até os lábios, que foram sugados e mordidos com força. – "Gosh.." – Hoyt suspirou e sorriu, com os olhos cintilando. – "Mal posso esperar para foder e matar você."

"Eu posso facilitar, Hoyt." – Jane disse entre dentes, dando um olhar rápido para o corpo da mulher desacordada na cadeira. – "Deixa ela ir." – O lábio inferior tremeu ligeiramente, mas a voz firme e decidida estava lá. – "Isso é e sempre foi entre eu e você."

Por instantes Charles considerou. Instantes.

"Não." – Respondeu simplesmente e apertou mais uma vez a mão no pescoço da mulher o suficiente para o oxigênio não chegasse ao cérebro, até que Jane pudesse desacordar. – "I missed you so much..."

* * *

Primeiro um zumbido constante a incomodava enquanto lutava para permanecer no sonho aquecido que lhe envolvia. Depois o frio a fez se mexer – Ou tentar. O cenho fora franzido e os olhos cansados foram abertos. Embaçado. Piscou. Embaçado. Piscou, piscou, piscou. Bufou, exausta. Sentiu a garganta seca e o gosto amargo em sua língua. Quis balançar a cabeça e suspirou alto. Forçou a vista e manteve os olhos abertos até a tudo clarear. De repente a consciência veio a tona, junto com a ânsia forte, fazendo-a inclinar-se para frente e vomitar até sentir o corpo doer. Fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. As mãos ainda estavam amarradas em suas costas, apesar dos pés estarem livres dessa vez. Dessa vez. Quantas vezes havia acordado e apagado? Quis respirar fundo, mas o ar estava compacto demais. Olhou para a esquerda, notando uma garrafa de água e vários cubos de gelo em cima da mesa velha. Sentiu sede. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos e inchados e encarou o corpo magro, abusado e largado no colchão velho em sua frente. A boca entreaberta, o cabelo molhado, sujo, cobria os ombros e parte do rosto desacordado. Nenhuma estava usando roupas. Não mais. Comparou os cortes e arranhões entre si e inspecionou o corpo da outra atenciosamente. Há quanto tempo estavam no mesmo lugar? Antes que pudesse raciocinar, a porta fora aberta e o cheiro do homem impregnou o ambiente, fazendo-a encolher-se.

Fechou os olhos e esperou.

* * *

Primeiro de tudo: Obrigada pelos reviews, guys! Segundo: Capítulo curto, eu sei. Estava viajando e desde que voltei, por motivos pessoais, não estou podendo escrever, apesar de ter muitas ideias e vontade de colocá-las em prática. Espero poder voltar com tudo logo, logo! Terceiro: Sorry por esse capítulo tão "dark". As coisas vão ficar assim por pouco tempo, prometo. Me deixem saber a opinião de vocês, k? Feliz Natal (atrasado) e Feliz Ano Novo!


	14. Chapter 14

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

O peso sobre seu ombro direito a fez despertar, sentindo os dedos formigarem. Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, sentiu o gosto de sangue nos lábios e inclinou o rosto o suficiente para ver os fios loiros opacos. Levantou as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpresa. Quis mover-se, mas tudo ainda estava indescritivelmente dolorido. Deitou a cabeça mais uma vez, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tudo cheirava a vômitos e às necessidades que ambas faziam no canto daquele mesmo quarto. Sentiu a garganta arder num pseudo riso ao lembrar-se da vontade de estar mais íntima da mulher que dormia em seu ombro. Certamente, não havia como ser mais íntima após tudo isso. Os olhos arderam em lágrimas não mais derramadas. Não havia mais como desabar. Moveu os dedos que ainda a incomodavam, formigando constantemente. Quis envolver o corpo surrado que lhe aquecia naquela hora, mas sentia-se suja e pesada. Estavam no quinto dia de cativeiro, mas nunca trocaram uma só palavra. Nunca as duas estiveram sem a fita nos lábios ao mesmo tempo e aprenderam a conviver entre olhares que inicialmente brilhavam em vergonha e aos poucos se tornavam complacentes e ternos.

"Maur?" – A voz caiu estranha em seus próprios ouvidos, fazendo-a passar a língua pelos lábios. – "Maur.." – Insistiu, mantendo um tom baixo suficiente para não chamar atenção de Hoyt, caso ele estivesse por perto.

A médica moveu-se e abriu os olhos rapidamente, visualizando e tomando conhecimento de onde estava. Engoliu seco, fechou os olhos com força e levantou a cabeça a fim de encarar a outra, que a olhava com um olhar em expectativa.

"Mhmm.." – Murmurou em resposta, ainda sonolenta. Piscou mais duas ou três vezes e desceu os olhos até os lábios cortados da detetive. – "Oh.." – Tocou a ponta dos dedos de leve, manchando-os de sangue, examinando os lábios em sua frente. – "I'm so –"

"Don't" – Jane interrompeu-a e balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar para longe até caírem em um silencio predominante.

"It's good hear your voice once again." – A voz baixa saiu dos lábios de Maura, que mantinha os olhos abaixados, numa súbita timidez.

Os dedos calejados e finos tocaram o rosto da médica, fazendo-a fechar os olhos dando-lhe a ilusão de paz e calmaria. Jane arrastou o polegar pela face pálida, fazendo pequenos círculos na pele lisa.

"Você ainda parece tão linda, Maur.." – A rouquidão da voz da detetive não foi outra coisa além de sinceridade.

"I'm so scared.." – Maura confidenciou após outro tempo de silêncio, apertando os olhos e abafando o nó que se instalou mais uma vez em sua garganta.

"Sh.." – Jane finalmente envolveu o corpo da outra, trazendo e apertando-a contra si desejando poder fazer mais do que estava condicionada.

* * *

Oito dias desde que as duas mulheres haviam sido sequestradas. Não fora difícil concluir que Hoyt era o principal e único suspeito. Charles havia deixado claro, desde que fugira da prisão, que em algum momento ele voltaria por Jane.

_Jane_. Korsak pensou enquanto inclinava-se contra a mesa, exausto. As investigações não pararam e estavam contando com a ajuda de mais dois distritos e com a Unidade de Analise Comportamental, além dos outros federais do FBI. No terceiro dia, Vincent relutava para aceitar um parceiro que Cavanaugh havia sugerido – Ou ordenado. "_'Barry Frost', isso é nome de um detetive policial?_". Vince balançou a cabeça, observando o movimento rápido em torno do grande quadro de pistas e investigação sobre Jane e Maura e encarou o moreno alto que se concentrava no computador, alheio aos olhos atentos de Korsak.

"Ei, novato!" – Vince chamou-lhe atenção, cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos. Reconheceu o árduo trabalho que o rapaz havia feito durante os dias e se deu por vencido. – "Bem-vindo."

* * *

Estranho como as coisas tomam rumos diferentes e inimagináveis. Quando Frost decidiu entrar na Força Policial e se tornar um detetive de homicídios, nunca havia pensado que poderia encontrar Jane ou Maura por lá. Ou, diante a atual situação, 'quase' lá. Não passaria por sua cabeça que poderia trabalhar em um caso onde ambas fossem as vítimas. Tampouco que ouviria os comentários sugestivos sobre o relacionamento das duas mulheres que, se ele lembra bem, nunca se toleraram. Inevitavelmente, sentiu uma ponta de lamentação por nunca ter mantido contato com Maura, já que durante muito tempo eles compartilhavam trabalhos científicos e pesquisas em duplas na escola. Não negaria que boa parte do que aprendeu naquela época, era devido às tiradas que a então doutora dava em meio as conversas que tinham nos intervalos. Tinha boas lembranças daquela mulher, mas também via em Jane uma boa pessoa com a qual havia tido bons – apesar de poucos - momentos. Seguindo a linha de lembranças passadas, recordou-se dos motivos que o levaram até ali. Trancou a mandíbula com força, balançou a cabeça e levantou os olhos se dando conta de que ainda estava no recinto, agora com menos pessoas. Encarou o relógio no alto da parede e procurou Korsak com os olhos, encontrando o homem de cabelos grisalhos encarando intensamente para uma foto em sua mesa.

"Take a break, Korsak. Eu fico por hoje." – Frost ofereceu num tom de voz brando, sabendo exatamente a relação que o homem tinha para com Jane.

Trocaram um olhar amistoso por alguns segundos até que o velho e cansado policial fosse embora.


	15. Chapter 15

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Doze dias. Cheiro de sangue impregnado em todas as paredes, encrustado nos traços de suas mãos e entre as unhas dos dedos. Os olhos acostumados com a pouca iluminação queimaram com o clarão repentino causando-lhe um gemido animalesco. Seus braços se fecharam em volta do corpo menor num gesto extremamente protetor, automaticamente. Manteve os olhos quase felinos na direção da porta escancarada e quase rosnou. Nos últimos dias, Charles não se importava tanto em manter os membros das mulheres atados. Trabalhava apenas com suas mentes já falhas psicologicamente e se deliciava ao perceber que bastava aumentar o tom de sua voz para diminuí-las, obtendo o controle.

Encarando os olhos firmes em sua direção, o detetive direcionou a luz da lanterna para o chão e se aproximou hesitantemente. Chocou-se ao passar os olhos pelo quarto, notando a precariedade em que as mulheres se encontravam.

"Jane?" – Chamou-a com cuidado, dando pequenos passos á frente. – "It's me.. Vince." – Prosseguiu antes de dar uma olhada rápida para trás, acenando com a cabeça para Frost que, com gestos contidos, ordenou a entrada da equipe médica.

A mulher de cabelos negros apertou os braços ao redor do outro corpo, num aviso silencioso de possessão e dependência. Não havia vergonha ou pudor quanto à sua nudez. Em seu interior, havia vontade de aliviar a pressão e as reações automáticas assim que encarou os olhos cansados do velho amigo em sua frente.

"É só ajuda, Jane. Pode nos dar permissão?" – Vince ajoelhou-se a fim de ficar na mesma altura da mulher que ainda lhe encarava com olhar firme.

Após instantes de silêncio, um pequeno aceno de cabeça deu a chance de Korsak e a equipe médica se aproximarem.

"Eles precisam tirar vocês, Janie. Você tem que soltar Maura por tempo. Ela também precisa de ajuda, k?" – Korsak tocou os dedos nos braços gelados de Jane com calma, fazendo os músculos tensos relaxarem o suficiente para que a equipe médica pudesse cobrir ambos os corpos nus e retirassem o corpo desacordado da legista para fora do lugar.

Pacientemente, o detetive mais velho convenceu a mulher a levantar-se aos poucos, dando um passo de cada vez até finalmente saírem. A luz do sol a fez encolher-se rapidamente e o som da cidade de Boston ecoou em seus ouvidos, causando-lhe tontura. Os olhos arderam em lágrimas que Jane – sendo Jane – não permitiu cair. Não ali, e não na frente de todos.

* * *

_A angustia apertava-lhe por dentro, dificultando a respiração. Os lábios tremiam em um choro mal contido enquanto as lágrimas escapavam teimosas e escorriam pelos cantos dos olhos castanhos escuros que fitavam seus próprios pés ao caminhar lentamente pelo gramado extremamente verde. A culpa chicoteava sua mente cada vez que seus olhos piscavam, fazendo-a visualizar os olhos gélidos de Hoyt contrastando com os cor de mel de Maura sem vida. O nó na garganta doeu, mas o choro não poderia vir. Não se permitira sentir auto piedade quando toda culpa estava em seus ombros._

_Desviou os olhos para o lado, encarando um garoto de cabelos loiros sentado na grama em frente à uma lápide. Ele encarou-a com intensidade e uma inocência peculiar – e extremamente familiar, fazendo-a entreabrir a boca e parar bruscamente o seu caminhar. Franzindo o cenho, aproximou-se da pequena criaturinha que lhe aguardava silenciosamente._

_"Mom!" – A voz fina saltou dos lábios do garoto antes que ele pudesse abrir um sorriso triste. – "Ela me pediu para esperar por você." – O pequeno dedo apontava para a pedra em sua frente, chamando atenção dos olhos curiosos de Jane enquanto sentava-se ao lado do menino._

**_Maura Dorthea Isles_**

**_1977-2012_**

**_Adorável mãe, esposa e filha_**

Os pulsos fecharam com força deixando os nós brancos nos dedos enquanto os olhos eram apertados com força, desesperados. Os lábios sussurravam um só nome incansavelmente, numa busca insana e ilusionaria. "_Maura.. Maur.._" O suor brotava em sua testa e escorria pelo rosto, tocando e fazendo caminhos pelo pescoço agora úmido. A sensação de perca fazendo o coração pulsar tão forte que a máquina apitava constantemente, alertando a matriarca da família Rizzoli.

"Shh.. It's ok, Janie.. I'm right here." – A voz de Angela soava pacífica nos ouvidos de Jane, acalmando a mulher agitada do pesadelo. – "C'mom sweetheart, acorde.." – A mulher mais velha choramingou após dar um beijo demorado na testa da filha. – "Please..." – Sussurrou.

* * *

As bolsas escuras em baixo dos olhos cansados de Angela Rizzoli denunciavam as horas sem sono que a mulher havia passado. Entre o quarto de Jane e Maura, ela dividia-se numa tentativa de estar presente em qualquer momento com suas garotas. Negava qualquer sugestão para ir pra casa e permanecia firme em sua desobediência.

Ambas as mulheres acordavam e apagavam repetidamente pela falta de nutrição e desleixo para com os cortes infeccionados que causavam febre e dormência dos membros. Ficou claro, após todas as evidências serem reunidas, que nos últimos dias Jane quem passara mais tempo acordada entre cuidados com Maura, chamando toda a responsabilidade para si mesma. Prendeu a atenção de Hoyt e passou a ser a única a ser abusada sexualmente por dias seguidos, apesar de Maura continuar sendo agredida fisicamente também. O homem fazia pequenos cortes a cada três horas, como um pequeno lembrete de que ele estava por perto. Marcando-as a fim de fazê-las lembrar a quem elas pertenciam.

Charles havia sido pego por pura questão de ego. Sentia-se seguro de si após ter obtido o controle durante todos os multiplos dias e, ao decidir adquirir fitas e cordas, foi encontrado pela patrulha noturna dois dias antes de Frost e Korsak acharem o local onde Jane e Maura estavam sendo mantidas. Hoyt não lutou, mas durante todo o questionamento manteve um traço de sorriso nos lábios, combinado com o brilho glorioso dos olhos. "_We're not done yet_" - Foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca.

* * *

A pressão sob seus olhos a fizeram piscar com força antes de encarar o clarão forte em sua vista, fazendo-a recuar contra o travesseiro. Com uma carranca, a mulher tentou levantar os braços e empurrar qualquer que fosse aquilo que estava brilhando diante seu rosto.

"Ela está consciente." – Uma voz desconhecida preencheu o quarto. – "Ei Jane, good to see you." – O homem de cabelos extremamente lisos e arrumados lhe sorriu após tirar a luz dos olhos de sua paciente.

Sentindo um aperto forte em sua mão, Jane inclinou o rosto para o lado reconhecendo Angela. Quis retribuir o aperto, ou o sorriso que lhe era dado com tanto entusiasmo, mas apenas fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, numa tentativa falha de dizer alguma coisa.

"Shh.. Não precisa dizer nada, Janie." – Angela passou os dedos pelos fios negros com carinho e sentiu os próprios olhos molharem.

"Mar.." – Jane murmurou, franzindo o cenho com uma pequena raiva por não conseguir falar direito. – "Maura?" – Perguntou num tom mais claro. Após um pequeno silêncio, ela levantou as sobrancelhas sentindo a adrenalina despertá-la imediatamente. – "Hoyt?"


	16. Chapter 16

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

O som matinal de Boston aqueceu seus ouvidos saudosos. A correria e o tráfego em conjunto ao céu cinzento de domingo atraíram os olhos castanhos, que procuravam familiaridade. Questionamentos que foram calados e abandonados pesaram os ombros antes altivos. Refazendo o trajeto que seus pés conheciam acostumados, passava os dedos pelos muros rabiscados, cinzas, pretos, sujos. Os mesmos. Em algum canto dentro de si, uma expectativa de que tudo tivesse parado, mudado, gritado por sua ausência. Decepcionante foi constatar que tudo prosseguiu.

Em frente ao prédio amarelado, seus olhos liam as letras que costumavam dizer quem ela é. Ou quem era. As vozes e os murmúrios, o som do trabalho, do teclado, das armas. O cheiro do café, da mesa de madeira estragada. O ranger das cadeiras, o barulho do mastigar de rosquinhas. As lembranças dos papéis, dos relatórios. O peso do coldre na cintura e a sensação de estar onde pertencia.

Com um suspiro longo e angustiado, os olhos caíram e encararam as botas estragadas, velhas, usadas enquanto suas mãos se desfaziam das luvas. A coragem ia se dissipando aos poucos cada vez que uma pequena parte de sua antiga vida era reconhecida.

* * *

Pés descalços sentiam a madeira gelada do chão na varanda do sétimo andar e o vento frio acariciava o rosto quente e balançava os cachos aloirados, agora longos. Os dedos tocaram o parapeito metálico, apoiando o corpo em seguida. Boston acordava mais uma vez, afastando-a mais um pouco do que costumava ser.

Pensou em Jane e sorriu, ainda que os lábios mostrassem o contrário. Não evitou o contato visual com suas próprias mãos, encontrando marcas. Passou o polegar pela maior, na diagonal, que cortava desde o pulso até o indicador. O suspiro forte esvaziou o peito e novamente o vento bateu-lhe no rosto, fazendo-a encarar o horizonte em sua frente. Boston a invadiu chamando-a e lembrando do agora. Inconscientemente, olhou para o lado a procura da figura magra e do calor que sua pele irradiava. A sensação não emocionava como no princípio, restando-lhe apenas conformação. Sorriu mais uma vez, incapaz de demonstrar.

* * *

Dando as costas para o Departamento de Polícia, Jane manteve as mãos nos bolsos. O ar frio do inverno era incansável, constante. Pressionou os lábios ao pensar em Korsak. A ultima vez que havia tido notícia sobre o velho homem, soube que ele pediu transferência para Narcóticos e de lá, tornou-se o capitão.

As mãos doeram como há tempos não doíam. As cicatrizes queimaram e minutos depois a chuva caiu sobre os cachos negros. Não suficiente para impedir que a ex policial caminhasse sem pressa por entre as ruas da cidade.

Retomando os porquês de sua volta, assim como sua coragem, discou os números que ainda sabia de cor, se deparando com a caixa de voz.

* * *

O vibrar do celular chamou atenção dos olhos esverdeados, fazendo o cenho franzir e um desprezar rápido. Maura estava neutra e psicologicamente incapaz de ser agradável naquele dia.

Cinco anos desde Hoyt. Desde Jane. Desde... Si mesma. Racionalmente Maura era capaz de se reconhecer, ainda que seu emocional – o pouco que restava – encontrava-se perdido.

O numero desconhecido brilhou na tela mais uma vez, agora como sinal de mensagem.

_Pegasus Chinese. For lunch._

* * *

Não que ela não soubesse que Maura tinha se mudado para um apartamento menor, nem que assim como ela, a carreira de legista de Boston havia sido deixada de lado. Sabia que a médica havia se dado às pesquisas e projetos diversos. Foi consciente sobre sua breve participação no Médicos sem Fronteiras e sua ida para a África, Brasil, México e Haiti. Quis voltar, pedir para ficar, por uma desculpa, uma intervenção; Uma redenção. Mas calou-se, afundou e se afogou em si mesma e nos traumas dos dias em que a dignidade e o orgulho foram rompidos e tomados. Encontrou seu nome nos jornais e em como tudo a fez parecer, mais uma vez, heroica.

O gosto do amargo na boca pela sensação que as lembranças passaram rapidamente por trás de seus olhos. Estes que se escondiam, agora, atrás de óculos escuros. A chuva havia cessado e o ar gélido fora aquecido gradualmente pelo sol. De pé, próximo ao local de encontro, se deixou confundir-se com as pessoas que caminhavam, apressadas, presas, cinzas. Perguntou-se se Maura estaria entre uma delas, se a reconheceria. Se haveriam mudanças.

O traço de riso em seu rosto apontou o reconhecimento da figura destacada entre as pessoas. A silhueta dentro do vestido de grife azul, o salto alto impecável, assim como a maquiagem e os cachos loiros que agora cobriam as costas. Maura brilhava.

Observou-a por minutos. Notou as pernas cruzadas e as mãos inquietas. Os olhos corriam de um lado para o outro, numa ansiedade contida que não foi despercebida por Jane. Mas lá estava o ar que só Maura Isles tem. O porte de elegância, de segurança. De fortaleza. Porque sim, Rizzoli sabia que se havia alguém forte entre elas, ela estava olhando para esse alguém. E não era questão de dinheiro. Nunca foi sobre dinheiro. Era sobre quem Maura era e havia se tornado. Era a competência, a inteligência e a singularidade da médica.

Em passos curtos, se deixou aproximar até poder ser vista. Esperou pacientemente até que os olhos ansiosos parassem e se fixassem em sua direção.

Seus dedos tremeram.

Segurando a respiração, sentiu o temor da rejeição. Da raiva, da tristeza. Percebeu a hesitação e a dúvida e por segundos, sentiu a perca. O reconhecimento não fora realizado com precisão e a mulher se dava conta de que mesmo sabendo tanto sobre a outra, ela não a conhecia mais.

Os olhos queimaram pelas lágrimas não derramadas, escondidas pelos óculos. Sem sustentar o olhar firme que lhe era dirigido, Jane abaixou a cabeça encarando os pés mais uma vez. Encontrou a vergonha em si mesmo e, antes que pudesse correr, a voz de Maura se fez ouvir.

"Jane."

A garganta secou, impedindo-a de responder rapidamente ou educadamente. Encontrando os olhos de Maura, entreabriu os lábios e pôde enfim responder, num tom mais rouco e imensamente mais profundo do usual.

"Hey."


	17. Chapter 17

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Caminharam silenciosamente até a mesa, a curtos passos. O silêncio envolveu ambas as mulheres, que se desafiavam e se defendiam com a troca de olhar sempre quebrada por Jane.

"So.. You're here." – Maura quebrou o peso mórbido do silêncio perturbador.

"Yeah.. I'm here." – Jane tinha as mãos em cima da mesa, os dedos apertavam as cicatrizes com força e seus lábios estavam franzidos.

No instante em que Maura havia posto os olhos sobre Jane naquele dia, notou as mudanças no físico da outra. O ombro mais largo, assim como os braços e pernas. Claramente havia ganhado massa muscular. Os cachos negros mais contidos, não tão rebelados. Jane não havia mudado muito; O calor e a intensidade dos olhos eram os mesmos. A profundidade da voz, o andar firme e as manias recorrentes. Tudo em Jane a aqueceu.

"Thanks for coming." – A rouquidão fez Maura encarar os lábios de Jane, tomando-lhe atenção. – "Eu..."

"It's good to see you, Jane. But I'm very busy e gostaria que você fosse direta." – Maura interrompeu num tom de voz gélido. Desviando os olhos para qualquer outro ponto, ergueu o rosto e chamou garçom. – "Prato principal, por favor." – Sorriu teatralmente, ganhando tempo para cobrir suas emoções e poder encarar os orbes castanhos tristes, culposos e traidores que suplicavam abrigo e perdão.

"I'm sorry."

"Look Jane, eu sei por que você correu. Eu sei." – Olhando para o rosto de Jane, Maura tomou as rédeas da conversa, protegendo-se. – "Você não tem que vir aqui, depois de cinco anos, e tentar pedir desculpas. Eu não tenho raiva. Pelo menos não mais." – Tentou sorrir, inutilmente, e voltou a desviar os olhos. – "Eu só estou contente por saber que você está bem."

"But Maura.."

"What, Jane?!" – Maura interrompeu mais uma vez. Os efeitos da presença da outra, o tom da voz, os gestos, os olhares. Fechou os olhos com força, respirou fundo a fim de encontrar equilíbrio e, após balançar a cabeça negativamente, prosseguiu. – "Eu.. Sequer sei por onde você esteve. I mean.. Nenhuma ligação. Um email, cartas, sms!"

"Maur.."

"Não! Eu não acabei." – Isles aumentou o tom de voz consideravelmente. Tomou tempo a fim de obter controle e continuou. – "Você não foi a única a passar por tudo aquilo, dammit! Eu estava lá também, Jane." – Num quase sussurro, Maura levantou as mangas da blusa exibindo as cicatrizes dos braços e das mãos. – "Eu estava lá também."

Antes que Jane pudesse responder, o garçom aproximou-se trazendo o almoço.

Enquanto comiam, a conversa tomou outro rumo. Perguntaram sobre coisas mundanas e por alguns minutos, estabeleceram a antiga conexão que existia entre elas.

* * *

Caminhando em direção ao parque próximo, o silencio novamente envolveu-as. Dessa vez, a sensação era nervosa, expectante. Sentaram-se num dos bancos que anos atrás haviam compartilhado algumas vezes no horário vago durante a investigação.

"Maura.. Você só precisa me dizer o que fazer." – Jane passou os olhos ao redor, repassando todas as palavras que haviam sido ensaiadas antes de voltar para Boston. – "Eu não estava aqui para você depois de.. Hoyt." – Olhou suas mãos e se distraiu com seus dedos, passando uns nos outros. – "Eu não estava aqui depois de todos esse tempo." – Os lábios secaram e um suspiro curto escapou por eles. – "E eu sei que você não precisava vir até aqui agora, depois da minha ausência. Também sei que isso não significa muita coisa, muito menos que podemos estabelecer contato ou.. Que você me dará a oportunidade de tentar reconstruir aquela ligação imensurável de credibilidade e confiança que um dia nós tivemos." – Levantando o rosto, Jane descansou seus olhos sobre os de Maura. – "I'm sorry and.. I miss you. I miss your voice, your laugh, your touch. Your google-mouth." – Um pequeno sorriso for a compartilhado e hesitantemente, a ex detective tocou o joelho da outra, deixando os olhos fitarem o toque quase inexistente. – "Eu sei que você não precisa, porque você é a pessoa mais forte que conheci, Maura, mas eu gostaria de poder ter cuidado de você. I'm sorry if I was so fucking broke that I couldn't be with you. Eu quis, Maura. Eu quis voltar. Mas eu não poderia até me perdoar por ter exposto você a tudo aquilo que passamos." – Jane riu sarcasticamente, em derrota. – "Dammit, eu provavelmente não me perdoei totalmente ainda." – Balançou a cabeça, mordeu o lábio inferior e, quebrando o toque, voltou a olhar para o rosto da outra. – "Então.. I'm sorry por ter te porto naquela situação. E por não ter estado aqui depois. I'm weak and coward, after all." – Sorriu amargamente, olhando para o lado e dando de ombros. - "You deserve more."

"I forgive you and I miss you so badly." – Maura piscou rapidamente, evitando que tudo transbordasse. A pulsação acelerada a fez concluir que Jane ainda tinha o mesmo poder sobre seu corpo. O lugar onde os dedos da outra haviam tocado queimava e Maura sentira a honestidade palpável nas palavras que saíram dos lábios da mulher ao seu lado. Levantou a mão e tocou o rosto de Jane, com cuidado e uma ternura grandiosa; se deixou ficar nos olhos castanhos por segundos a mais e, num sorriso melancólico, concluiu. – But.. You're right, Jane. I deserve more."

* * *

**This is it! Depois de um hiatus enorme, I'm back! Desculpem pela longa demora. Espero que os dois capítulos possam ter compensado isso de alguma maneira. Críticas? Dúvidas? Reviews? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Não foi decepcionante ter passado três horas encarando o relógio, inutilmente. O vinho já estava quente, contrastando com a comida gelada em cima da mesa arrumada com precisão. Mais dez minutos e a dormência dos pés fizeram-na levantar e guardar os talheres e pratos, ecoando o barulho dos movimentos por todo o apartamento oco, pequeno, vazio. Lembrando-a do que ela havia se tornado. Um riso cortou sua garganta ao lembrar-se de sua mãe dizendo que ela acabaria sozinha, caso não arranjasse um bom namorado e não deixasse de ser teimosa e tão orgulhosa.

"Yeah, Ma. You was right." – Murmurou.

* * *

Quando Jane havia dito que não iria desistir, Maura não levou ao pé da letra. Não esperou que recebesse três sms por dia, muito menos mensagens de voz. Não era muita coisa o que a morena dizia. Eram frases curtas, perguntando sobre como a médica estava ou o que estaria fazendo. Alguma novidade sobre Angela ou Frost. As vezes sobre como era o trabalhar em engenharia. Foi surpreendente. Mas Jane Rizzoli, Maura ainda poderia lembrar, costumava ser persistente.

* * *

Após por uma de suas roupas confortáveis do Red Sox e pegar a cerveja, Jane se jogou no sofá da sala e passou a procurava algum canal de esporte. Antes de encontrar, no entanto, parou no History Channel e foi incapaz de mudar a tela. Era um dos documentários que provavelmente Maura faria questão de assistir. Tomando um gole grande, a batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Sem ânimo para atender, levantou-se sem pressa, arrastando os pés sonolentamente. Antes de olhar quem estava do outro lado, girou a maçaneta e surpresa, abriu caminho para que uma Maura Isles extremamente bem vestida – como sempre – entrasse em seu apartamento.

"I'm late. Sorry." – Maura falou num tom usual, direto. Os olhos passavam pelos cantos da sala que costumava conhecer. Olhou Jane e reconheceu as velhas roupas que a mulher usava quando preferia estar confortável.

"Uh.. Tudo bem." – Travada, Jane procurou algo para dizer. – "Eu guardei o jantar. Mas se quis-"

"Algo pra beber." – Maura cortou. – "May I?" – Perguntou apontando pro sofá.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Please. Ahm.. Eu vou.." – Apontou para a cozinha e pouco tempo depois, voltou com a taça e a garrafa de vinho, colocando-as na mesinha.

"Não sabia do seu interesse sobre medicina, Jane." – Maura comentou, após se servir do vinho e bebericar um pouco.

Jane encarou a televisão e riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

"You know, eu sempre quis realizar o desejo de Ma sobre ter um médico na família." – Respondeu em seu sarcasmo usual, arrancando um pequeno riso de Maura também.

A sensação do novo mesclando com o familiar, arrebatou ambas as mulheres que tomaram consciência da proximidade que seus corpos estavam. O desejo e a necessidade do toque, as pupilas dilatadas e a excitação de estarem sozinhas. A raiva e a impulsividade contidas, brilhavam no olhar intenso que Maura dirigia à Jane.

"You look.. Amazing." – Jane comentou, sincera, enquanto seus olhos caminhavam por Maura que a presenteou com um pequeno sorriso tímido, contrastando com a personalidade e autoconsciência de sua beleza.

"Thank you." – A resposta foi quase inaudível, coberta ela taça que roçava nos lábios da médica.

As perguntas flutuavam entre as mulheres, presas em suas gargantas. A tensão foi sendo criada, sem poder ser combatida pelo álcool que ingeriam.

"Did you love me?" – A questão ecoou pela sala, pegando Maura de surpresa.

"I used to." – A resposta foi vazia, apesar de verdadeira.

Rizzoli sabia que a resposta não poderia ser outra e, antes que pudesse dizer algo, viu a menor levantar-se tranquilamente.

"What..."

"Don't."

Maura passou as mãos pelo cabelo longo, colocando-o para o lado, expondo o pescoço e parte do ombro. Fixou os olhos nos da mulher em sua frente e deslizou o zíper do vestido negro, deixando-o cair em seus pés vagarosamente. Viu a mandíbula de Jane contrair-se, assim como os músculos. A respiração foi puxada e presa rapidamente e os pulsos foram fechados. Deixou com que os orbes castanhos percorressem por todo seu corpo antes de tirar o sutiã e livrar o aperto em seus seios.

Com uma calma inexplicável, aproximou-se da mulher que permanecia sentada, tocou-lhe a mão e puxou seus dedos, fazendo-a levantar-se. Deixando os corpos rentes, abriu espaço suficiente para dar uma melhor visão à outra e, ainda segurando a áspera e grossa mão de Jane, Maura guiou os dedos longos até a cicatriz que se destacava em seu colo.

"Terceiro dia, às oito da manhã." – As pontas dos dedos deslizaram pelo traço médio seguidas vezes antes de serem guiados para o pescoço, encontrando outro traço de menor tamanho. – "Às treze do mesmo dia." – Descendo por entre os seios, pouco a baixo do esquerdo, uma outra marca. – "Grande. Eu sei. Foi fundo." – Os dedos de ambas as mulheres agora tremiam. – "Às sete da noite, quarto dia." – O toque íntimo, cru, intenso, fez a voz antes firme, balançar. Tomando autonomia, os dedos acariciaram a pele marcada e subiram para o seio, preenchendo a palma num todo, fazendo os mamilos enrijecerem rapidamente. Um gemido mal contido, surpreso, misturado com o suspiro prazeroso escapou dos lábios secos de Maura, que fechou os olhos momentaneamente ao deixar que Jane possuísse o comando silenciosamente. A pressão do toque aumentou e a médica sentiu o peso de outra mão em sua cintura, apertando sua carne; fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás. Deixando o seio, Jane tocou a próxima marca, perto do cós da calcinha. – "Dez da noite, quarto d-" – Maura puxou o ar com a surpresa de sentir a boca e a língua percorrem a sensível cicatriz. – Gosh.. – Murmurou sentindo todo o corpo tremer violentamente, como a força de um orgasmo. Rapidamente as unhas cravaram os ombros de Jane com força, arrancando-lhe um grunido excitado. Os dedos de Maura se perderam nos cachos negros, puxando-os e guiando os lábios por cada parte da pele marcada, que recebia a língua quente e os dentes em troca, num ritual. As mãos grandes de Jane amassavam a pele, trazia o corpo da médica para si numa sede e fome insaciável, que contrastava com a calma e a intensidade que era atribuída a cada nova cicatriz encontrada. Sem que esperasse, sentiu a presença do corpo da maior em suas costas, as mãos espalmadas em seus ombros fizeram caminho até a sua cintura, onde um novo aperto firme a vez suspirar alto. A boca encontrou o pescoço nu e os lábios sugaram a pele com força medida. Uma, duas, três... Dez vezes seguidas. As marcas ganhavam o tom avermelhado gradualmente e a língua trabalhava por toda a extensão da coluna. Os dedos se arrastavam pela barriga e subiram para os seios, cobrindo-os, massageando-os, provocando os bicos, apertando-os e os puxando com força, fazendo os gemidos impregnarem a sala e os corredores do pequeno apartamento. Apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Jane, Maura encostou a boca em seu maxilar e passou a língua por ali, sugando o suor que escorria. – More.. – Sussurrou pressionando e roçando a bunda contra o sexo da outra. A resposta foi o abaixar da sua ultima peça, e o adeus ao resto de seu pudor. Sentindo o pano descer por suas pernas, mordeu o lábio com força para não gritar com o toque da boca em sua nádega. Os dentes rasgavam e a língua acalmava e acariciava o local, causando-lhe dor e prazer; Fazendo-a molhada, pulsante. – "Touch me.." – Murmurou num pedido esquecido, guardado, abafado, com os olhos lacrimejantes. – "Please.. Touch me." – Implorou numa reza, num tom de desespero, medroso, livre.

Os dedos preencheram-na e um sentimento de encaixe com um "estar-completa" a invadiu junto a esses que abriam espaço dentro de si. Entre os flashes que podia se concentrar, a visão dos fios grudados no rosto de Jane, o prazer descrito por seu rosto e os lábios secos que ainda não se atreveu a beijar. A língua deslizou por sua orelha e a respiração pesada contra seu ouvido a fez gemer mais uma vez, arrepiando os peles de seu corpo. Abriu as pernas, se dando, se entregando, buscando o contado fundo a cada estoque rápido que recebia. As unhas marcavam a pele morena, os ombros, os braços. Mordia, sugava, batia. E quando a língua tocou o clitóris inchado, o deleite de um orgasmo tomou posse do corpo; A garganta fora cortada por um grito que clamava um único nome. Jane.

* * *

A luz do sol por entre o vidro da janela atingiu o rosto, incomodando-a. Escondendo a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, franziu o cenho ao respirar fundo, se deparando com o cheiro de sexo misturado com o perfume francês tão conhecido. Com as lembranças da noite anterior, abriu os olhos rapidamente buscando o lado da cama.

Vazio.

O semblante infeliz se fez nas linhas do rosto e tudo o que restara de antes eram as marcas que agora via em si, olhando para o espelho. Os lençóis amarrotados e suas próprias roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Na cabeça, a voz latente e vívida de Maura.

Deixando a agua fria escorrer por suas mãos, o vazio do lugar gritava em seus ouvidos. Jogou agua contra o rosto e fechou os olhos sem poder lutar contra as imagens de horas atrás. Era quase palpável a sensação do calor, do prazer, do gosto. A dor de uma ponta afiada contra sua garganta e seu peito, apertando, pressionando, deixando-a sem ar quando o beijo foi negado. E não, ela não tinha sido tocada em momento algum que não fosse pelos momentos em que sentira as unhas e dentes que machucavam, como punição.

Castigo.


	19. Chapter 19

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Quando eu era pequena, ouvi um casal conversando no ônibus. Ambos tinham expressões melancólicas no rosto; Como se sofressem e estivessem em agonia. Mas também transmitiam cansaço e aceitação. Eu poderia pensar em mil versões de histórias que os levaram àquele instante, mas nunca tentei. A moça, de cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos depressivos, olhou para o rapaz que segurava sua mão como a ultima salvação, e sussurrou num tom arrastado 'ás vezes, Tom, só amor não basta'. Lembro de rapidamente discordar e balançar a cabeça negativamente." - Pausou imersa na lembrança. – "Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte, Maura havia deixado não somente uma cama bagunçada e o par de seus brincos preferidos, não somente a mim e a sensação de formigamento que senti por todo o corpo. Ela deixou o grito de dor, de decepção; Frustação e raiva. Descontou, puniu. Não que todo o sentimento não seja recíproco – não que ela não tenha mais amor - mas agora é inevitável não concordar com o que a moça do ônibus disse para o namorado naquela tarde de sexta feira."

Piscou seguidas vezes, deixando a luz do sol apagar as imagens que brotavam tão rapidamente quanto as palavras que saíam dos lábios finos da ex policial.

"Você não entendeu, não é?" – Jane perguntou, sorriu levemente e passou os dedos pelos cabelos ralos e castanhos da criança em sua frente, que a olhava com dois grandes olhos negros, intensos.

"Talvez." – A voz miúda se fez ouvir, e as pálpebras balançaram assim que os orbes encararam a grama em baixo de seus pés. – "Eu acho que sua amiga só quer que você se desculpe." – Deu de ombros e os pequenos dedos passaram pelo cabelo plastificado da boneca em seu colo. – "Quando eu e minha melhor amiga brigamos, só voltamos a nos falar quando nos desculpamos de verdade, sabe? Não aquelas desculpas estranhas, que nem valem. Nós nos desculpamos, falamos o que não gostamos e prometemos não fazer mais." – A pequena olhou pra cima, pensando. – "As vezes um chocolate ou uma bala também ajuda."

Ambas riram, e Jane balançou a cabeça, em compreensão.

"Thank you, Kathy, and- Oh, look! Your father is coming."

"Fala com ela, certo? Mas eu acho que vocês são muito velhas pra balinhas."

Rizzoli riu mais uma vez, levantou-se e se despediu da menina, que continuou a brincar com as bonecas distraidamente.

"Hey, Rizzoli."

"Hi, Frost. Great child of yours."

* * *

Sete dias desde que havia fechado a porta atrás de si, deixando o rastro de fuga por todo o caminho. Inexplicavelmente, sem razão, o desapego foi a impulsão; o motivador. Toda vez que sentia-se em queda livre, quando as mãos tocavam-lhe os seios e seu sexo, a boca secava, a língua e os dentes pediam, sedentos, agoniados de saudades, queriam provar o gosto de Jane mais uma vez. No entanto, desviava, corria, fugia. Se doou, entregou e, mas não se teve, não se ganhou.

A noite era fria, o tecido de lã cobrindo quase todo o corpo não era suficiente pra aquecer, apagar, diminuir a sensação de estar tendo, passando e respirando, tudo de vez. A raiva que predominava segundos atrás deu espaço a alegria e reconhecimento de que Jane Rizzoli havia tocado outra vez. A janela bateu duas, três vezes assim que o vento frio invadiu a sala, trazendo consigo o cheiro de neve. Um sorriso se fez no rosto de Maura, que fechara os olhos e se permitia ser. Não adormeceu, mesmo que a imaginação corresse livre diante seus olhos. Um banco, uma brisa, uma realização; Por instantes a projeção de bem estar. Um livro aberto, o peso em suas pernas. Os cachos negros cobriam suas coxas e seus olhos mal podiam acompanhar as letras e frases que compunham o capítulo de medicina. O motivo era dois orbes castanhos, cintilantes, que fitavam-lhe com adoração. O sorriso compartilhado, casto, íntimo; O rápido acelerar de pulsação fazendo-a aquecer. Aquecer. Esquecer.

A batida constante na porta dissipou as imagens, arrancou a sensação de... Cheio, intensidade.

E antes que cada sensação se dissipasse, encontrou os mesmos olhos castanhos, cintilantes, fitando-lhe com adoração.

"Jane."


	20. Chapter 20

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Tudo ensaiado, pensado, revisado... Perdeu-se. O suspiro curto rasgando a garganta, esvaindo-se pelos lábios, fez-se ouvir. Se haveria palavras planejadas, não se lembraria. Não no momento em que as mechas douradas, levemente bagunçadas, chamaram-lhe atenção. Não quando a boca entreaberta, de lábios vermelhos, molhados, lhe convidavam; Muito menos no momento em que os olhos esverdeados, escuros, caramelizados, lhe olhavam pedintes, expectantes e, mais que tudo, esperançosos. Não foi difícil, segundos depois, saber que – inexplicavelmente – havia se apaixonado por essa desconhecida tão familiar que esperava uma resposta, um cumprimento, e um por que.

"It's cold" – Jane se ouviu dizer.

"Come in." – A voz foi gentil, suave.

O ar aquecido da sala encheu o peito, fazendo-a corar. Sentindo o rosto queimar, Rizzoli sorriu para a figura calada que a fitava curiosamente.

"Lemme tell you something." – A rouquidão intense sentenciou. Não era uma pergunta. – "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long, long time. Eu sei que eu não tenho um bom timing. Eu estou atrasada. Eu estou.. Eu fui errada. Eu errei. Eu corri quando tudo o que eu deveria ter feito era ficar. Eu fui.. Selfish. E eu não tinha me dado conta de quão grande são as consequências de tudo o que eu fiz. De tudo o que eu não falei. I'm late to tell you that. Mas.." – Houve uma pausa e um desviar de olhos. As pálpebras pesaram e tudo o que pôde encarar naquele instante, foi a ponta de suas botas antigas e sujas. – "But.. I love you. Eu não vou insistir e interferir como tinha feito. I'm.. I.. Eu pressionei. Just take your time, ok? Tenha todo o tempo do mundo pra pensar. Pra decidir. Pra escolher. Eu não vou ficar chateada se você perceber que prefere continuar como está." – Um traço de sorriso melancólico cortou o rosto e logo foi contido pelos lábios tensos. – "Eu tive a chance de escolher, de decidir. E eu errei. Por não pensar. Por não.. I.. Just.. Take your time, Maur. Você sabe onde me encontrar. I'll wait." – Num impulso, sem coragem suficiente para encarar o mel dos olhos a sua frente, Jane fechou a distância, encostou a boca no rosto molhado e o beijou por instantes. Suas mãos seguraram a cintura e os dedos fecharam no tecido liso da roupa. Os lábios escorregaram para uma orelha gelada, e sua respiração aqueceu a pele. – "Goodnight." – Com um ultimo aperto, virou-se e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

A dor aguda lembrou-a de respirar, retirando-a do curto estado de catatonia. Piscando os olhos, mal pôde saber se o corpo alto, definido, realmente esteve ali. Mas o cheiro pairava ao seu redor e a voz rouca, inconfundível, se fazia ecoar nas paredes de sua casa extremamente vazia. Seus dedos acariciaram o vácuo em sua frente, num movimento irracional, atrasado. O pequeno zumbido, abafado, se fazia alto aos poucos até que pudesse se dar conta de que eram seus soluços; Assustando-a. Era como anestesia. Se a vontade de punir antes era oscilante, naquele momento em que o barulho da porta se fez ouvir, tudo o que podia pensar era...

Seus pés agiram rápidos, inconscientes. Abrindo a porta com força, o som alto da maçaneta contra a parede chamou atenção da mulher que se afastava há poucos passos do carro.

"Maur? What the hell.."

"NO! Jane, NO! You can't just… Entrar em minha casa, dizer que sente muito e depois sair. Don't you dare!" – As mãos treinadas, usualmente firmes, tremiam. A raiva cintilava nos olhos – ou eram as lágrimas que corriam pela curva da face corada da mulher. – "Você não pode simplesmente jogar isso em mim e sair! Are you listening me? Don't!" – Seus pulsos, fechados, agrediam o peito, os braços, o tórax da mulher mais alta. – "You.. You son of a bitch! Such a coward! I hate you, Jane Rizzoli. I hate you!" – A voz estrangulada rasgava a garganta enquanto a força dos socos e tapas ia cessando. As grandes mãos da ex detetive seguraram os pulsos firmemente, trazendo o corpo de Maura para si. O queixo tremia num choro silencioso assim que os olhos castanhos pousaram nos da mulher menor. – "I.. Hate.." – A voz, agora miúda, saiu falha.

"No you don't" – Jane murmurou firme ao encostar sua testa na da outra e após fitar intensamente os olhos em sua frente, trouxe o corpo da mulher envolvendo-a num abraço forte, fechado, doloroso. As unhas de Maura cravaram em seus ombros, arrancando-lhe um suspiro alto e seus dedos longos e firmes apertaram as costas da outra, perdendo-se nos cachos loiros em seguida.

"God.." – A voz era abafada pelo pescoço da Jane. – "I.. I.. Missed you so much.." – Puxando a respiração após um curto soluço, suas unhas subiram pela nuca da mulher maior e seus dedos foram entrelaçados no emaranhado de fios negros. Os lábios roçaram a pele oliva, o cheiro de lavanda queimando em seu nariz a fez puxar os fios que segurava, obrigando Jane a pender a cabeça pra trás. Um suspiro surpreso se fez ouvir ao saltar dos lábios de Rizzoli, que logo fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a língua quente de Maura percorrer por seu pescoço.

"Maur.." – A rouquidão caiu nos ouvidos da loira, que puxou fechou os dedos com mais força.

"Don't.." – Os lábios de Maura cobriam a orelha gelada de Jane, que estremeceu com o tom perdido da mulher entre seus braços. Era uma apelo, era medo.

"I'm here.. I'm not leaving." – Jane arrastou os dedos pelos braços rígidos da outra, encontrando suas mãos e acariciando-as até os dedos afrouxarem aos poucos. – "Shh... Não precisa forçar, não precisa prender. I'm here." – Segurando as mãos ainda trêmulas de Maura, levou-as até os lábios e beijou cada único dedo enquanto mantinha os olhos no rosto da mulher que lhe encarava tão.. Quebrada. Tão unlike Maura. – "We'll fix it. I'll fix it. Fix us. I promise you."

* * *

_Hey guys, ficou bem dramático, eu sei. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. Haha. Reviews, críticas? Lemme know what you thinking._


	21. Chapter 21

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Don't hate me_.

O ar caloroso mixado com o cheiro inconfundível do quarto de Maura arrancou-lhe um suspiro mudo. Seus dedos conectados aos finos da outra mulher a sua frente, que guiava a direção. E Rizzoli não poderia ter agradecido ao universo o suficiente por ter a chance de estar mais uma vez naquele espaço tão íntimo.

* * *

_You'll wait for me. But you'll wait here – With me_.

A consciência de que não eram mais uma detetive em ascensão e a melhor legista do estado, e que, muito menos eram as mesmas mulheres que compartilharam a adolescência e o ambiente de trabalho, era mútua. Maura não era a quase inocente garota que havia crescido em um internato, Jane não era a arisca que ralava os joelhos aos sábados e domingos. Não eram as mulheres que flertavam inconscientemente durante uma autópsia, e também não eram as mesmas que compartilharam a cama e seus corpos. Beiravam, agora, o limite do desespero, do medo, da apreensão. E sabiam que, por mais difícil que pudesse ser, elas poderiam viver sem estarem uma na vida da outra. Como discordar? A questão era que elas sabiam que poderiam, mas não queriam. A aceitação viria, consequentemente, mas o querer permaneceria oculto; apagado. Se anteriormente Maura fora a única a ter saído, anos depois Jane tomou a mesma decisão.

O acordo mudo foi vetado com a troca de olhares, um aceno leve de cabeça se fez vigorar. Jane se faria presente, ao redor, impondo o sarcasmo e a ironia. Abrindo os braços em proteção, atirando risadas e ressuscitando a alma que fora renegada. Ela seria quem atirou-se através do estomago, que fora sequestrada, presa ao chão pelas mãos. Seria quem atravessa a noite buscando folego após um reviver de nightmare. Seria a mão no rosto de Maura e o ombro que a cabeça dela descansaria. Seria a casa e o refúgio que antes fora; Sem pressão, sem força, sem teatro. Porque o natural se instala em cada movimento quando ambas se buscam. O buscar de olhar e de compreensão, o leve inclinar do corpo em suas direções. Imperceptível e extremamente confortável. O rolar de olhos e o falso desgosto por uma classe de yoga sugerida; Uma resposta imediata, irreversível, quando a rouquidão dá vida à palavras gramaticalmente erradas.

(...)

"Your turtle is looking at me, Maura. Make it stop. It's creepy."

"Toirtose. And he is not looking at you."

Os olhos – que em manhãs ensolaradas apareceriam esverdeados, riscados com tons dourados em volta, extremamente incríveis – não precisaram deixar o livro, assim como os cachos brilhantes, loiros, que caíam suavemente ao redor do rosto desenhado da mulher, não se moveram. Os óculos de leitura na ponta do nariz e, quando o capítulo tornava-se interessante, o canto do lábio inferior perdia-se entre os dentes brancos antes de ser sugado. O café pousava ao lado de sua cadeira preferida e seus pés descansavam nas pernas magras, mas fortes, de Jane. Essa que, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em uma massagem leve nos pés pequenos que encontravam-se despojadamente em seu colo, olhava em admiração a figura a sua frente, à esquerda. O canal mudo na grande televisão ao centro da sala jorrava cenas do grande jogo entre Sox e Yankees. O mesmo que no dia anterior, a ex detetive havia levado sua Maura ao grande Fenway Park para contemplarem a extasiante partida.

Dois meses e meio desde o rompante, desde os socos, os xingamentos, tremores e lágrimas de uma noite que encerrou-se de uma maneira completamente surreal. Foi dado uma chance, e Jane aceitou. Desde que, a partir dali, passou a morar no quarto de hóspedes. O acordo fora feito, nenhuma promessa de um futuro relacionamento amoroso, apesar das recaídas que as levavam a um sexo cru, saudoso, que era ignorado por todos os dias até a próxima vez em que uma invadia a cama da outra silenciosamente, ou quando a cerveja era demais, ou o vinho era demais. Ou era muito calor, ou era muito frio. Às vezes por inúmeras desculpas; Às vezes por nenhuma.

Nenhum rótulo fora feito. Pra todos os efeitos – lê-se Angela, que nas ultimas semanas infiltrou-se na vida das mulheres de maneira implacável – elas eram amigas. Mulheres comprometidas com seus atuais empregos, que não eram nada como os antigos, mas lhes traziam paz constante.

* * *

_I'm scared_.

Às vezes, por volta das três da madrugada, os passos hesitantes se faziam ouvir. Ela conhecia aquele tipo de passo. Não eram como aqueles que lhe davam a expectativa de uma foda intensa e do alívio da tortura que é ver, abraçar, tocar e não sentir. Aqueles hesitantes, naquele horário, eram seguidos por um farfalhar na geladeira. No dia seguinte algumas cervejas iriam estar em falta. Eram seguidos por passos curtos, lentos, arrastados e unhas batendo contra o piso de madeira; Bass. Independentemente de como isso poderia ou não ser explicado, Maura não se dava o trabalho. Era incrível como o grande animal se locomovia em direção a figura alta e forte de Jane até o sofá. E eles ficavam lá por horas. Às vezes, raramente, a voz profunda e baixa de Jane aparecia num comentário, confessando coisas ao cágado que silenciosamente ouvia.

Às vezes, entre as datas dezenove e vinte e cinco de cada mês, ela sentava num sofá vazio e escutava o silêncio chiar em todos os cômodos da casa. Durante três ou quatro dias, ela acordava sabendo que não iria encontrar café pronto, nem seu jornal na ponta direita da mesa. Não seriam dias de filmes, ou de comentários diários. Nem partidas de xadrez. Ela sabia que Maura mudava a rotina. Era a marca, não homenagem, mas um lamento do que se fora perdido e de todas as consequências de um ato de uma mente doentia, que matou e consumiu partes de ambas as mulheres.

* * *

_I'm waiting. _

_For you._


	22. Chapter 22

**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 (**_Final chapter__**)**_

_Acquaintanceship._

Os movimentos sincronizados entre as duas mulheres era observado pelo par de olhos castanhos, experientes e atentos. O excesso do bacon na ponta do prato da menor era recolhido por Jane, que facilitava o acesso de Maura a suas ervilhas. Às vezes notava-se que ambas bebiam do mesmo copo, mesmo tendo um segundo próximo, ainda cheio. Um olhar prolongado e o pequeno riso de desculpas pelo corriqueiro erro eram trocados, e então voltavam ao assunto do dia.

Não que Angela tivesse abraçado a ideia de ver sua única filha em uma relação homo afetiva com facilidade. Conviveu com a dúvida em cima dessa questão desde que Jane ainda era adolescente e não pôde evitar sentir a empolgação quando algum rapaz interessava-se na rebelde de cachos negros. Mas ao passar a conviver e assistir de perto a relação íntima entre as duas mulheres, a intensidade com que ambas compartilham o ambiente e fazem como se tudo em volta delas fosse certo, quente e afetuoso, encheu a consciência da matriarca com a verdade única de que as duas mulheres eram almas que se faziam pertencer; Não era sobre sexo, não era sobre feminino e masculino ou religião. Não era sobre ter um casamento em uma igreja e esperar com que Jane pudesse engravidar; Ou sobre netos a cada ano. Era sobre a maneira que Jane sorri, discretamente, com os olhos derretidos, ao ver Maura pela manhã. Ou sobre como Maura, sua segunda filha, reage quando ouve os passos de Jane ao chegar do trabalho. É sobre como ela quase pode ouvir o pulsar do coração de ambas após as horas que as separam. Seja por uma viagem, um dia longo de trabalho ou desencontros da rotina.

* * *

_Dance with me._

A porta bateu num estrondo, empurrada rudemente por uma Jane irritada. O peito subia e descia com a respiração pesada, acelerada. Sentia o rosto queimar e os dedos gelarem. Os passos iam de um lado para o outro e, segundos mais tarde, outro barulho – dessa vez mais delicado – se fez ouvir acompanhado pelo som de Maura livrando-se dos saltos.

"Jane."

Poderia ter sido um pedido, um chamado, um manto que cobriria e afagaria o rosto. Poderia ser um aviso, uma ameaça. E Jane parou, de dentes trincados, pulsos cerrados. Pega no ato íntimo da irracionalidade. Fechou os olhos, tentou controlar a respiração e sentiu-se pequena. As mil e uma sensações que o ciúme traz. A linha que caminha entre sentir-se estúpida por fazer a cena infantil, e a raiva pelo desprazer de sentir o medo infundado de perder.

"Jane."

Suave; Perto. Poderia ter sido um sussurro contra sua orelha. Poderia ter sido a mão quente contra seu peito, pedindo tranquilidade. Acalmando e dando posse.

Não foi preciso explicação. Maura conhecia os traços que definiam as expressões de Jane. A leve vermelhidão no pescoço, o tremer dos pulsos, os finos lábios presos, pressionados uns nos outros, e o cenho franzido. Era adorável e Maura desviou os olhos, contendo a vontade de sorrir. Jane se irritaria.

"Não é engraçado."

E a rouquidão se fez ouvir, baixa, rude, áspera. Birrenta. Após todo esse tempo, Maura não compreendia, ou melhor, não sabia explicar como a outra poderia afirmar e saber exatamente o que se passa em sua cabeça. Mas ela não reclamava. Como poderia? Era essa sintonia que as mantinha juntas. Eram esses traços invisíveis, cordas que prendiam e as puxavam, que arquitetavam e as seguravam em harmonia.

O olhar sob as pálpebras pediram uma desculpa silenciosa, mas o riso mal contido que suas covinhas denunciavam, deixava claro que, na verdade, ela não estava arrependida de achar graça nas ações ciumentas de Jane.

Entrando no espaço pessoal da outra, Maura descansou as palmas sobre o peito de Jane. Encarou as clavículas acentuadas e a cicatriz que atravessava a lateral do pescoço. Sentiu o movimento que o pulmão causava, enchendo e esvaziando. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no pulsar contra sua mão direita e, inconscientemente acariciou o lugar com o polegar. Quando o suspiro de Jane rompeu o silêncio, os olhos esverdeados encararam o queixo quadrado, a fenda que tanto a atraía. As pontas dos dedos tocaram ali e roçaram lentamente por longos segundos.

"You know.." – A voz vacilou. Passando a língua pelos lábios, Maura prosseguiu. – "I love your chin."

Se havia ainda alguma resistência por parte de Jane, após a breve confissão que a remetia para o passado, quando eram menores; Quando Maura havia dito quase a mesma coisa. Antes da separação; Antes da fuga; Antes de Hoyt.

"And..." – Os dedos traçaram a mandíbula. – "Your jaw line." – Um beijo suave foi deixado no maxilar, próximo à orelha.

"Yeah?" – A questão saiu fraca, oscilante. Jane engoliu em seco, sentindo o efeito das palavras de Maura em todo o corpo.

"Mhm.." – A voz contra a orelha fez a ex detetive arrepiar e suspirar alto. Os lábios escovaram a pele morena até o pescoço, onde um beijo demorado se fez. – "And your neck.. And your cavicles. – Os dedos tocaram as clavículas, acariciando brevemente antes dos braços envolverem a nuca, deixando os corpos próximos.

Maura olhou para cima, surpreendentemente gostando do aumento da diferença de altura entre elas. As unhas arrastaram-se pelo couro cabeludo de Jane, devagar, gostoso, numa carícia lenta e terna.

"Look at me." – Pediu.

E quando os olhos castanhos intensos encararam a menor, não havia festa beneficente, não havia mais James em um terno de mil dólares, não havia o sorriso pretensioso do homem bem educado que passara horas cercando e mimando a mulher em sua frente. Não havia a dança, quando os braços dele circulavam a cintura de Maura, firme, como posse. Tratando-a e divulgando-a como um troféu.

"And your eyes.."

As mãos quentes de Maura escorregaram pelos ombros e braços até tocarem os gélidos dedos de Jane. Guiou as mãos ásperas até sua fina cintura e voltou a contornar o pescoço com as suas. A intenção era clara, não precisava de palavras.

Ela queria dançar.

E Jane dançou.

Os primeiros balanços lentos, tímidos, foram acompanhados pela troca de olhar constante entre elas. Um sorriso compartilhado aqueceu o clima e então Maura descansou o rosto sobre o ombro da outra, que envolveu o corpo em seus braços e manteve o balanço da dança sem canção.

A carícia nas costas da ex legista a fez fechar os olhos, o nariz roçava o pescoço da maior lentamente e a respiração quente que saía de seus lábios batia contra a pele de Jane, que tentava prolongar o momento ao máximo.

"I love your silence." – A voz abafada contra o pescoço rompeu o ambiente mudo e fez Jane fechar os olhos. – "And your hands." – Um suspiro escapou dos lábios bonitos da menor, que levantou o rosto para encarar mais uma vez os orbes castanhos. Sua mão subiu pelo pescoço e descansou no rosto definido de Jane. O polegar traçou, acariciando, os lábios entreabertos e seus olhos caíram ali. – "And your lips."

O inclinar partiu de ambas, que arrastaram os lábios juntos, lentamente, antes de iniciarem um beijo acolhedor, demorado e afetuoso. Diferentemente dos que trocavam nas noites em que se procuravam. O encontrar das línguas e o sugar dos lábios finalizaram o ato e os olhos voltaram a se encontrar.

"And you love me."

Poderia ter sido cobrança, pergunta ou pressão. Mas foi só a afirmação do que todos os atos, sorrisos e olhares de Jane demonstravam todos os dias.

"And I'm yours."

_Finis._

* * *

**Epílogo.**

A dádiva de poder, ter e ser capaz de compartilhar um sentimento como o amor, após terem sido marcadas pela violência – E terem a prova em seus corpos de que existe o lado extremo obscuro do ser humano –, é raridade. Partes de ambas nunca poderão ser devolvidas, por mais que tenham encontrado a paz dentro do relacionamento que agora rotulam e assumem. Cicatrizes internas são curadas e acarinhadas diariamente desde que a confiança fora instalada e os diálogos, pouco a pouco, sobre o acontecimento, foi evoluindo. Tratam-se e buscam conforto uma na outra. Tardiamente ou não. Erros foram cometidos porque, ao contrário do que se espera, somos suscetíveis a tomar decisões precipitadas e errôneas. Saber entender e perdoar é entender que ninguém reage a um acontecimento de maneira igual. O lindo de ser humano é a capacidade de superar horrores que, infelizmente, acontecem. Mas que felizmente tornam as pessoas mais sensíveis ao mundo e conscientes de si mesmos. Jane e Maura encontraram, à suas maneiras, meios de poderem cruzar por dificuldades social e familiar. Detestaram-se quando aparências e rebeldia prevaleciam, antes de formarem caráter próprio. Apaixonaram-se quando a obrigação de viver na mesma casa as forçaram a conhecer os demônios de suas infâncias perturbadas, e, por fim, amaram-se quando souberam romper as linhas dos traumas e a compreender que erros foram feitos no passado, mas que a mágoa não constrói felicidade; Quando deram a chance de realmente serem e estarem fundamentalmente juntas, com tudo o que a convivência e um relacionamento podem trazer.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Agradeço pela paciência e pelos comentários construtivos que muito ajudaram a dar vida a essa fic. Nos vemos no próximo trabalho, rizzlers. Valeu!_


End file.
